


Hydra's Children

by KBray20



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hydra Bucky Barnes, Hydra Peter Parker, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBray20/pseuds/KBray20
Summary: Two super powered children are found in an abandoned Hydra base.  The Avengers have no idea how much these two kids will shake up their lives.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 50
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter One

One 

Steve Rogers felt his skin crawling with the wrongness of the current situation. He knew, logically, that normal procedures were to keep unidentified personnel under lock down until the threat level was analyzed. Steve knew this, and usually is the first to harp about protocol and rules, but this—

Steve was looking through the one-way mirror into one of SHIELD’s containment units at two children. They couldn’t be described any other way. The youngest child was a tiny, frail girl that couldn’t be more than eight years old from the looks of it. She was petite, with long, brown hair that looked like it hadn’t had a proper brushing since the day was born. She was sitting on the end of one of the two bed’s the room provided, the only furniture in the containment unit. The beds were screwed to the floor and thanks to Tony Stark brilliance, crafted in such a way that the Hulk probably wouldn’t be able to rip it from the ground. The girl wasn’t doing anything like that though, just sitting. The other child in the room, well teen, was a boy. He had similar enough features and hair color as the girl that Steve guess they were probably related in some way. He was thin as well, with long, lanky limbs that looked disproportionate to the boy’s body. Almost like he’d just hit a sudden growth spurt and the rest of him hadn’t caught up yet. The teen wasn’t as calm as the girl, he kept a continuous pacing back and forth in the tiny area. He kept looking at the window like he knew exactly what it was, and that Steve was watching him. Steve was not fool enough to believe that the teen didn’t. 

Steve had already read the file on how and where these kids had been found. An evacuated Hydra base, found caged and in the dark, left to die. According to the file neither child has spoken upon being found or put up any struggle at being transferred to SHIELD’s main headquarters. It gave Steve a bad feeling deep, deep in his gut. No sign of Buck or any Winter Soldiers was found there, but Steve would probably go double check just to be safe. Besides, he wanted to see where these children had been kept with his own eyes.  
Steve couldn’t help but feel responsible for their current condition. Fighting Hydra had been his and his generation’s responsibility. He’d risked everything, gave up everything to fight them. As had so many others. To be here seventy years in the future and see that he and his men hadn’t made a dent. Well, it hadn’t necessarily surprised Steve, but it had hurt. Now, to see children suffer like this—

“Our best scientists are working through the night on the blood samples we got from them.” Fury spoke, suddenly beside Steve. “We’ll have our answers by mid-morning tomorrow Captain. You might as well get some sleep.” 

“I’m not tired.” Steve lied, authoritatively. He hated how easily Fury seemed to just dismiss people. It was usually done in a round about way, but neither the less a dismissal. “These children have been here for five hours already. When are they getting fed?” Freed. 

Fury raised his right arm that had a wristwatch on it and eyed it with one eyeball. “It’s 1500 hours now. Dinner time will be at 1700 hours as per the normal meal schedule.”  
Steve felt his blood pressure skyrocket up to dangerous levels. 

“Up until five hours ago those children were kept in a dark room, chained and starved.” Natasha’s familiar voice sounded from behind the men. “Despite popular opinion, SHIELD is not in the habit of treating non-prisoners, much less children with such contempt. You will give them food and water within the half hour Director, or I will do it myself.” 

Steve and Fury turned to see the Black Window standing just behind them, looking angrier than Steve has ever seen her. Steve suddenly realized why, and it hit him like a blow to his ribcage. Natasha saw herself in these children. Kept by Hydra, locked in dark rooms. They had no clue what the children had experienced and how closely it resembled Natasha’s own history. Steve felt nauseous. 

“Agent Romanov—” Fury started but Natasha ignored him and moved in beside Steve to look through the one-way glass. 

“You’ll never start gaining their trust like this.” Natasha changed tactics on Fury. “If you want their trust, and more importantly the intel they know you need to do better. You can’t treat them like prisoners.”

Steve honestly didn’t understand how Natasha was able to be such a chameleon with her emotions. It was obvious her initial anger had been his teammate’s real feelings on the matter. She’d been able to swallow it down in seconds and changed her story to match Fury’s own wishes. 

Who do you want me to be? Steve remembered Natasha asking him that on their little road trip together just a few weeks ago.

“They aren’t prisoners.” Fury intoned mulishly, before sighing deeply. “I’ll have food and water brought down now.” Fury turned his one eye on Natasha suddenly, “I expect you in my office in fifteen to give an oral report on what you saw there.”

“Sir.” Natasha agreed, her previous anger shining brightly again. Fury didn’t seem to know how to respond because he just stormed away with a slight nod to Steve. 

For a few moments, neither Steve nor Natasha spoke. Steve just watched the teen continue his pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The girl remained still as stone on the bed. It was so eerie a sight for a young child. Children were normally known for constant movement, noise. The girl’s stillness was jarring. 

“You were with the team that found them?” Steve asked softly. Generally, he tried to keep tabs on the location of all his teammates. It was hard considering his teammates tended chafe under any sort of supervision, but Steve had control issues like that. Since Bucky had appeared back in Steve’s life—well Steve could only keep tabs on so many things at once. This whole mission and Natasha’s involvement in had completely slipped by him. Had he known a Hydra base was being searched, he would have been there. Bucky could have been there. 

“Yes.” Natasha clipped, and Steve let it drop there. 

They watched the children for several more moments before Natasha turned around. “Tell me when their food and water is delivered.” She ordered more than asked Steve, but he was already nodding. 

“I am not going anywhere.” Steve told her authoritatively. He spread his legs shoulder-length, squared his shoulders and met Natasha’s eyes firmly. Whatever she saw there made his teammate smile slightly. 

“Thanks, Captain America.” She teased slightly and then she was gone, off to give her report to Fury. Steve remained in his place, a silent sentinel. 

() () ()

Her brother continued to pace back and forth in front of her. He hadn’t stopped since the moment they been placed in this new room. She couldn’t help but think this room was much better than the other one they’d be in. In had one very bright light in the ceiling that casted out every ounce of darkness in the room. Also, the room had two beds. She was sitting on one now, and it was so soft! She almost told her brother to sit down so he could feel the softness too, but she knew better than to speak. The Soldiers hated it when they spoke or made any sort of noise. There was always punishment for noise.

So, she just watched her brother walk back and forth and black and forth. It was only entertaining for the first five minutes though. After that, her thoughts were too loud for her to do anything but think. Where were they now? What was going to happen now?

The sharp, excruciating pain that never left her stomach anymore was still there. She knew it had been three days since the Soldiers had last fed them. Her brother had failed in his mission that day and they’d been punished. 

She knew her brother was angry. He was debating attacking whoever came through the door next. These new people had left them unchained, given them opportunity. She also knew her brother would never follow through on his thoughts. He will pace but immediately still upon the room’s door being opened. The last Soldiers knew all their weakness, and these new ones probably did too. Any fighting resulted in punishment. They have had too much punishment lately. 

Her brother’s eyes kept going to one side of the room. It had a large, black-tinted window, one for observation. His abilities allowed him to have heightened senses and so he’d always been able to know when someone was observing them. She figured someone must be there now. If she was correct, the observer had been standing there for quite some time. It made her nervous, so she tried to remain as still and quiet as possible. 

Her brother froze in his movement. His sudden stillness had every inch of her body coming to alert. In seconds the sound of the mechanical lock being opened filled the room with whirring sounds. More light flooded into the room as the metal door opened, and a tray was immediately pushed into the room followed by the new Soldiers. The smell of food hit her nose next. Her stomach cramped and her mouth watered immediately. 

Her brother remained frozen in place just like she’d expected. She was glad he’d decided against his plans to attack. They most likely would have taken away the food if he had attacked. 

The soldiers started speaking in their weirdly accented English. Both she and her brother knew English but hardly ever spoke it. Their old Soldiers never did. She found that she had to focus really, really hard to understand what the new Soldiers were saying. 

Soon, the Soldiers were done talking and existed the room, locking the door behind them. That didn’t matter. They’d given them food and water. Their punishment had been lifted!

Her brother moved first, curiously poking around the tray they’d left. It held two plates and two glasses of water. The tray held two bowls with some sort of liquid in it. When her brother handed her a bowl it was nothing that she had ever seen before. After one sip though she found she liked the taste. She liked the roll her brother gave her next even more. 

They sipped and nibbled on the food for the next several moments. They knew better than to eat too quickly. It was not the first time the Soldiers had punished them by withholding food. The stomach cramps one gets from eating too quickly afterwards is even worse than initial hunger pains. 

She met her brother’s eyes in between sips of the soup. They were in agreement; this new room was nice. 

() () ()

Steve watched as the two children sipped the soup straight from the bowls, completely ignoring or not seeing the spoons that had been given. He watched as the teen had inspected it before handing the food over to the girl. He’d watched as the teen had bunched all his muscle up to attack when the containment unit’s door had first opened.  
Steve had found his own muscle preparing to intervene. The teen had remained in place though. In fact, both children had just remained statute-like as one of SHIELD’s nurses told them what had been brought. They’d barely blinked. Did they understand English? The question hit Steve’s brain so suddenly he could have sworn. If those children didn’t understand a single thing being said to them since—

Steve almost threw up again for about the fiftieth time. He kept his composure and continued to keep an eye on the children. Their actions were so…feral. The bad feeling in his gut just got more pronounced as Steve watched them. He couldn’t help but think of Buck still somewhere in HYDRA’s clutches.  
Was he being starved somewhere too? 

It took all Steve’s self-control not to grab his shield and go raze every known Hydra base to the ground. Steve sighed, and turned away from the two children. He needed to go find Natasha and updated her on the children’s situation. He needed go suit up so he could find this base himself. Perhaps the team had missed—

They had to have overlooked something, anything. No one knew Hydra like Steve. This new base was a boon of information just waiting for him. He’d catch wind of Buck’s trail soon, Steve knew it. He just knew it. Even as he stepped into the elevator to go find Natasha, half his brain remained on the two children in the containment unit. Perhaps, this time, Steve would try and get back to Headquarters a little more quickly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> To all who gave the first chapter a chance...thank you! I appreciate you! I originally planned to post this next chapter Sunday, but with self-distancing I've found I have a lot of time on my hands. So, here is chapter two. Moving forward, I am still thinking a chapter a week (on Sunday) will be the most doable. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all are staying healthy and safe out there! Have a good day!

Two

Natasha Romanov had not slept more than thirty minutes the night before. It was not a completely unusual occurrence honestly, but the culprit of her lack of sleep had never been anything other than nightmares. Last night, it was children.

She was back at SHIELD Headquarters at 0500 hours, peeking into the containment room. Natasha was unsurprised to find both children inside very much awake. The boy, thankfully, had stopped his pacing and was now sitting on the same bed as the girl. After studying them for a moment, Natasha moved on to the medical ward. Fury had promised the children’s first round of blood analysis would be ready by mid-morning today. Natasha intended to hurry that process along.

The medical ward was sparsely populated at this time in the morning. Usually, HQ’s had a minimum number of staff clocked in for the nightshift. This morning, four scientists were still working furiously. Natasha’s highly trained eyes could detect their fatigue that hung like a heavy weight on them. They were SHIELD qualified, so no amount of fatigue would prevent them from finishing their given assignment.

All four of them popped their heads up as the elevator dinged Natasha’s appearance. She gave them a kind smile and waved the tray of coffee she’d brought with her. The scientists fell on the coffee like a pack of hungry wolves, all repeatedly praising Natasha’s kind gesture. Natasha waved them off, wrapping her persona of understanding, equally overworked coworker around her like a second skin.

“Director has you all working overtime on this!” Natasha told them oh-so gently, “I figured you all would need a pick me up for the last hurtle.”

The four laughed in agreement. Regan, the group’s supervisor, laughing the loudest.

“The kids deserve answers.” The only male of the group, Ian, offered up. It was a sentimental idea, but Natasha found she believed the man meant it. That attitude was something she could work with. Sentimentality, honor—things like that always made Natasha’s job so much easier.

“I checked on the children on my way here,” Natasha told them softly, “they were still awake too. Looks like it's been a long night for many people. They must be so confused.”

Natasha watched her update affect all four other adults in the room. She had to admit, she genuinely liked these scientists. Some SHIELD employees, usually Field Agents, tended to become callous and unaffected to circumstances they see. It was the job, hard to avoid, and not something Natasha tended to judge. It could make them undesirable to speak with though and sometimes hard to push in the way she wanted. Medical staff, Scientists, Analysts, Communication Officers though—the backbone of their organization never seemed to lose their heart. Natasha appreciated it immensely. 

“Those poor kids.” Regan huffed out, spinning around to the microscope she’d been looking at prior to Natasha’s interruption. “We are almost done, but I bet we could hurry our results along. Those kids really need to be released from that containment unit as soon as possible.”

Natasha agreed with that. Seeing those children locked in isolation gave her the urge to do some very violent acts. It was understandable—smart, even, but so disgusting to see.

“Would I distract you too much if I waited here?” Natasha asked them, “I’ll be quiet as a mouse.”

“No, please, use my desk!” Regan swept her arm out at an empty desk. “We’ll hurry and be done within the hour. Those kids need out of containment and into a proper environment. Right guys?” The supervisor added glancing around at her team. The once fatigued looking scientists all nodded energetically in agreement.

“I really appreciate this.” Natasha told them, truthfully. She sipped her own coffee and watched as the team hurried their results along. She inwardly felt pleased with how well she’d been able to stir up their resolve. It hadn’t been hard. It had only taken the truth. A rarity really.

Within forty-five minutes Natasha was walking away from the medical ward with an official report in hand. On her way to Fury’s office she stopped in a quiet alcove and opened the folder. The first page was a lot of biological words and data, so she quickly flipped to the second page where the description report was written. She held her breath as cue words like mutant, serum, age regression all popped out at her. Slowly, she read the report from start to finish. She closed the folder and immediately pulled her phone out and texted Rogers. She’d known the man had left last night to search the recently found HYDRA base from top to bottom. She also knew that there wouldn’t be any interesting clues there. They were already here.

Slipping her phone back in her pocket Natasha continued to Director Fury’s office. It was now 0600 and she knew Fury would be there, if he even left last evening. Natasha didn’t know many people who were long sleepers or late risers. She had just raised her hand to knock when Fury’s voice ordered “Come on in, Romanov.”

Natasha smirked, and did as Fury commanded. As she eyed the large man at his desk her anger from last night swam back in her mind. The way he’d treated the children from the moment they’d been in SHIELD’s custody irked her. Protocol was one thing, but negligence was another. Director Fury was one of those unfortunate people who could be categorized as having ‘seen too much’, and it showed in his actions. He was the Boss of spies, and sometimes Natasha believed that power went to the man’s head.

“I can only assume Agent Romanov that the file in your hand is for me. Also, that you’ve already read it so you might as well just tell me all the important information.” Fury told her drily.

Natasha bit back the immediate responses that came to her mind, like ‘how a spy should never assume anything,” or ‘he should read it for himself’. Instead, she dropped the file on the Director’s desk and dropped herself into the leather backed chair in front of him. “As expected, the children are mutants. Even more interestingly they both have serum, very similar to Super-Soldier Serum in their blood. Even more interestingly than that though is that they both show signs of age regression.” Natasha dipped her head towards the file. “According to the report, none of the scientists can get an exact read on the children’s real age.”

“Did either of them come up on any missing child databases?” Fury asked next. Natasha knew he was taking in all the information she gave him. Time to talk about age regression and Super-Soldier serum would come later when more information was found.

“No.” Natasha admitted. “That will most likely never happen. Best guess, Hydra brought in some drugged up, no-name woman into the base with the order of serving her country. This is Russia Director, no one asks questions regarding orders.”

Fury nodded questions and scenarios blurring by in his one visible eye. “They related?” He asked next.

“Yes. Siblings.” 

Fury nodded again. “They had to have gotten the Serum from somewhere. I’m not ruling out parents.” The man reached out and dragged the file closer to himself. “Okay, go speak to them Agent Romanov. The sooner you can establish a line of communication with them the better. Contact Banner and get him compiling a full DNA report. I want to know just what mutant abilities I’m dealing with here.”

Natasha nodded at the onslaught of orders, but she didn’t get up right away. Fury met her eyes after a few seconds. “We know one other case of a similar serum to the Super-Soldier serum being used Sir.” She hedged slowly. “I texted Rogers.”

Fury nodded most likely already assuming Natasha had done that. She had to admit it was nice speaking with a man almost as good at reading a situation as she.

“Good. He’s been chasing shadows for too long now. It’s time he focuses that super serum brain on something useful.” Fury dismissed before turning back to the folder, dismissing Natasha now too.

Yes, Director’s Fury callousness could sometimes be too tough a pill to swallow. Natasha didn’t bother to comment further and just left the room. She’d gotten what she wanted out of that conversation. Permission to move forward with the children. If her plan stayed on track; they would be out of containment by tomorrow morning. Natasha found herself smirking at her own thoughts. Hopeful as that thought was, she knew real life rarely went the way she plans.

() () ()

He stretched his senses as far as he could. His hearing picked up footsteps occasionally walking by outside their room, but it wasn’t very busy. Either the time of day was off for a lot of foot traffic, or they were being kept away from the main hallways.

Still, he kept listening for any useful information all night. Even when his sister had fallen asleep, he kept vigil. He wasn’t tired anyway. He hardly felt tired, hardly slept all. This new room was just ‘off’ enough to keep him from sleeping for days. He was several years older than his sister. Had been in their old room for a long time before she joined him. He’d never been transferred. Not once before her and not once after. Until now. This was weird.

He’d glanced at the metal door of their room several times throughout the night. He was strong. Very, very strong. He wondered if the door would be able to withhold him. He was too nervous to try it. The old Soldiers knew everything about him. It didn’t matter that he was faster or stronger than them. They always managed to control him. Why would it be any different in this new room?

Thanks to his constant surveillance he heard it when a set of footsteps entered the hallway and continued directly towards them. It paused outside their room long enough for him to know that someone was watching them. His skin crawled at the realization. He hated when they were being observed. It made his sister nervous, and that made him angry.

As the room’s door unlocked his sister bolted upright. She froze in that position, and he tried his best to maneuver himself in front of her. It was a useless act ultimately. He had never been able to protect his sister from the past Soldiers. He’d never been able to protect himself.

He watched as the woman who’d taken them from their other room walked through the door. She was pretty with bright red hair and green eyes. She stared at them for a very long time. He felt his sister wiggle uncomfortably behind her.

“Здравствуйте.” The woman spoke to them softly. He felt his stomach clench tightly. None of the other new people they’d met had spoken like their old Soldiers, like this woman. He thought—well, he’d thought maybe—

He’d been wrong though. This was just a new room. Nothing else had changed.

“Каковы наши заказы.” He asked the woman as was expected of him.

Nothing had changed.

() () ()

“You didn’t have to come with me Tony.” Bruce Banner told his friend uselessly. He’d been tinkering in Tony Stark’s lab when Natasha’s text had come through. He was smelly and sleep-deprived from over twenty-four hours of ‘lab work’ with Tony, but now officially on-duty.

“Nonsense!” Tony chirped way too cheerily for this early in the morning, and especially after having not slept in close to forty-eight hours. “A call of duty to my teammate, is a call of duty to me!”

Bruce understood that Tony mostly meant he needed to know what was going on. Tony absolutely hated to feel like he was being left out of situations. Also, and probably more importantly, Pepper was at a conference in Hong Kong until next Monday. Tony hated being alone in his Tower without his wife. Really, he just hated being alone. Now that Pepper was expecting, Tony’s tendency towards restlessness has escalated. 

“Besides whatever super-secret, incredibly challenging biology question they have for you will go easier with me. We are a team, Brucie!”

Bruce knew that was probably true too. Frustrating, but true. Tony Stark was too smart for his own good, and he would indeed be helpful with whatever Natasha and Director Fury had for him.

“I need coffee.” Bruce growled, as they made their way through SHIELD’s security checkpoint. It was obviously going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Natasha: Hello
> 
> Boy: What are our orders 
> 
> According to Google Translate anyway. I do not speak Russian.


	3. Chapter Three

Three

The Hydra base was beginning to look like another bust. Each room had been thoroughly cleaned out with hardly any evidence left behind. Even the room the children had obviously been kept in. 

It was a hard sight. The only thing he saw was a metal bucket placed in the middle of the room. The air stank of feces and despair. Not an ounce of light was in the room except for the crack of light Steve let in as he opened the door. No child should be kept in here. No living thing should be kept here. 

Steve remembered vividly the day he found Bucky and the other Allied prisoners in one of Hydra’s weapons facilities. Bucky had been a sight when he found him strapped to that operating table. It seemed like Hydra had only gotten worse in seventy years. 

Closing the door securely, Steve continued through the hall. His main objective was their operation room. If they’d made a mistake and left anything behind, Steve would find it.  
He ignored the chatter of voices through his comms, men Fury had made him bring along. They were good men, well trained, and very excited to be working under Captain America’s lead. 

Having the mantle of Captain America could be bothersome at times. The admiration that came with it was embarrassing. Steve was just…a guy. A soldier. He didn’t do anything that a hundred other soldiers wouldn’t have done if they’d been in his situation. His fame seemed disrespectful to all the men and women who had paid that ultimate sacrifice and not come back. What possibly made Steve Rogers special?

This would all be worth it when he found Bucky. That thought alone kept him going. The weight of the knowledge that he’d left Bucky to be captured kept him awake most nights. Any time he managed to go to sleep he’d jolt awake, sweaty and frantic. He knew the rest of the Avengers teased him behind his back. They didn’t understand his single-minded pursuit in finding Bucky. 

They hadn’t lived through what Steve experienced. Hadn’t woken up seventy years in the future. Without any family, any friends. With the knowledge that what he’d fought so hard to accomplish hadn’t been done. Now, to know Bucky was actually alive. That he’d been kept in Hydra’s clutches for seventy years.  
What else was Steve supposed to do? Fall in line? Just ignore it?

Besides the Avengers, Steve had no attachments to anyone in this century. He had no home here. No, he had to find Bucky. Having Bucky back would make everything normal again. It just had to.

The text tone from his phone reigned Steve’s thoughts in. He pulled it out as he turned a corner. 

Natasha: Come back.

Steve felt his muscles tense. She knew exactly what he was doing. She wouldn’t try and distract him from this mission unless it was a national emergency, or a lead. Another beep sounded with a follow-up text.

Natasha: The kids are a lead.

Steve wasn’t sure he even wanted to know what that meant. He punched out a reply before hurrying towards the operations room. It was basically destroyed but he picked through what he saw. In just minutes he was storming back towards the evacuation point.

Fury’s men were where he’d left them. They all turned to him curiously when he came back out much earlier than expected. 

“We’ve been called back. Wheels up in five.” He ordered.

The group jumped into action.

()()()

It felt like deja vu as Natasha carried a tray of steaming coffee cups into a lab. This time, she’d custom ordered the coffees to what she knew her teammates liked. Also, it wasn’t bribery coffee. Not really.

Maybe a little bit.

“What have you got for me, boys?” She asked as she set the tray down on the table they were hunched over. It was now about 1500 in the afternoon, and Natasha was feeling her restless night.

Her first interaction with the children had gone as expected. I.e., not great. They’d been distrustful and hard to get a read on. Natasha did believe that they hadn’t been ‘programmed’ the same way Steve’s friend had though. No, this was more a case of nature vs. nurture. Natasha understood it well.

“We retested their DNA twice.” Bruce started while reaching for his coffee. “The results are a little weird. The kids are a bit of a patchwork job it seems. Little bit of everything.”  
“Meaning?” Natasha asked, settling down in the chair next to Stark.

Tony scooted the result write-up in front of her and pointed to one particular line of numbers. “The boy has arachnid DNA. It’s so entwined into his DNA it’s insane. He probably has a whole plethora of abilities with that mutation.”

Natasha processed that information. Arachnid DNA? That had to be a new development from Hydra. She’d never come across it before.  
“The girl?” She asked, flipping the page to the next section.

“We were able to identify the mutant gene here.” Tony continued with another finger point. Natasha would never admit that she didn’t totally understand what she was looking at. “Other than that, no deviations in the strand can be found.”

“She probably has powers,” Bruce interrupted, setting his now empty coffee cup down. The man had drained it. “We just can’t tell you what they may be.”

Natasha nodded slowly, getting a look around at Bruce’s lab. Fury had given it to him when he first joined SHIELD. The place was impeccably neat. Every object had a place. It fit Bruce’s need to keep control of his environment. It was drastically different to the mess that was Tony’s lab.

“Any hits in SHIELD’s records for parents?” Natasha finally asked.

It was a question she was avoiding. She wasn’t sure what she wanted the answer to be. Natasha had a feeling she already knew the answer, and she didn’t like it. 

“Here.” Tony shoved another piece of paper towards her. “We—” Tony paused to glance at Bruce. “It’s not in the official report. We figured giving our Capsicle as much of a warning as possible would be good. Fury is going to practically salivate over this.”

Natasha eyed Tony warily. It hadn’t missed her notice that he was a lot calmer throughout this meeting. Something was up. She turned her attention to the paper.  
Ok. Ok, she could work with this.

“Steve is in the air now. ETA probably early tomorrow morning.” She spoke calmly, her mind racing. “Keep this under wrap until he gets here. This—”

“Yeah.” Tony cut her off. “It’s crazy.”

Natasha nodded. Her mind had already formulated how she was going to inform Steve of this new development. Fury was going to find out eventually too. She wanted to tell him first so she could control the blowout.

“Okay—” The emergency alarm on all three of their phones interrupted her. An oxygen drain in the kid’s containment room. “Go.” Natasha ordered.

()()()

“Peter.” She called for her brother.

The names the two had picked for each other were a secret. The old Soldiers never gave them any names. They just continuously gave orders. From his place on the bed beside her, he stiffened.

“Don’t.” He ordered lowly.

She frowned. Why couldn’t she use their names now? The soldier from before had said that they were safe here. She’d said that they weren’t going to be given orders anymore. She’d said that this room was just temporary.

“But—” she started to complain, but her brother spun around to glare at her. He could glare really well when he wanted to.

“Shut up!” He ordered next. “Can’t you see it’s a test?”

She sulked and spun away from her brother. Why did he always order her around? He didn’t know everything! Besides, what the soldier had said didn’t feel like a test. She’d sounded like she really meant what she told them. How could what she said be anything but the truth? They’d moved rooms! She’d never moved rooms, not once, since before she could remember!

She felt anger spark in her belly. It started just as dim emotion, but suddenly she felt herself getting really, really angry. The feeling inside of her grew and grew. Her brother was just so bossy, and—and wrong—

"TERESA!” Her brother’s voice broke through her daze, and with one blink he was in front of her looking incredibly anxious. “Hey, you with me?” He whispered hurriedly.  
She nodded feeling her sudden anger drain as quickly as it had come. She noticed then how pink and sweaty her brother’s face had gotten. Guilt washed over her, followed by shame. She’d done it again.

“Ok.” Her brother whispered, letting his head drop down. “I’m sorry, ok? We can use our names, ok? Just—just don’t do that again!”

She nodded quickly, feeling incredibly guilty. She could have really, really hurt him!

“Sorry, Peter.” She whispered.

Peter squeezed her shoulders gently where he held them. “It’s ok, Teresa. I understand.” His head swiveled towards the observation window in their room, and he grimaced. “They’re all there now. Watching us.”

Teresa winced.

()()()

“Someone explain to me what just happened.” Director Fury demanded of the people in front of him.

He stared down Stark and Banner as they scrolled through the information panel beside the containment unit. Agent Romanov stood beside him, looking grim. 

Just seconds ago, they’d all rushed onto the scene to see a very red in the face teen shaking his sister frantically. Fury wanted answers, now.

“There was a sudden oxygen drain in the room, Sir.” Banner started talking finally, his eyes glued to the panel’s readings.

“What are we dealing with?” Fury demanded to know, stepping closer. He noted but ignored the irritated look Agent Romanov shot him. He understood that Banner was not someone he wanted to intimidate too harshly, but he needed answers.

“It’s the girl.” Stark took over the explanation, turning to stare Fury down. “According to your instruments, she sucked all the oxygen up in an energy transfer that is way too high for SHIELD tech to possibly read.”

Fury didn’t miss the condescension in Stark’s voice. He ignored it.

“Continue.” He bit out. “What does that mean for us?”

“Ever heard of a vacuum bomb?” Stark asked, his tone of voice implying he was speaking to a rather unintelligent child. “Fuel-air explosive?” Stark jutted his chin towards the girl inside the room. “You’re looking at the human version of one right there. Thank you, Hydra.”

“The girl’s a mutant, Sir, and now we know what her powers are.” Bruce explained further, and thankfully with less snark. “She’s a bomb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to give a shout out to my friend Gracifier for all the time you put on this with me today! 
> 
> Hi everyone!
> 
> Three in a row now. :)  
> Not sure when Chapter 4 will come out, but it's already mostly done. 
> 
> If you'd like to leave a comment I'd appreciate it. Either way, stay healthy and safe out there!


	4. Chapter Four

Four

“I’m sorry.” Teresa whispered. Her brother was back to pacing in the space in front of them, listening to something she could never hope to hear. Sometimes, she could feel really jealous over Peter’s abilities. He got to hear things really well, climb walls and other surfaces, and learn to fight. In the other room, the Soldiers had liked Peter a lot. 

They always let him out for long periods of time. Peter told her it wasn’t fun, that she should be happy that she was left alone. Teresa wasn’t sure. She got so bored and lonely when he was away. Even when she was let out of the room none of the soldiers talked to her. They all stayed away from her until they got to a new location. 

All those places were terrifying. There were loud noises and people screaming in a bunch of different languages. The soldiers would just shove Teresa forward and make her walk ahead all alone. The yelling people would always find her, and tried to grab her. It would make her scared and angry. She’d lose control. 

She would hurt people. Badly. The soldiers would find her afterwards, compliment her, but never get anywhere near her. She’d be returned back to the room. Her brother was usually gone. 

“I said I’m sorry.” She spoke again, raising her voice a bit this time. Was her brother so mad that he was ignoring her?

“You know you need to control your abilities.” Peter snapped, not stopping his back and forth movement. “They are all watching us now. They are deciding what to do.”

Teresa figured that would happen. They’d probably stop feeding them again as punishment. It would be sad. The food they gave in this new room was the best tasting food she’d ever experienced. 

“I’m sorry.”

Her brother turned a hard glare on her. “You need to grow up. Apologizing doesn’t mean anything. You just need to do it right from now on.”

Teresa curled up into herself on the bed. Now her brother was mad at her, and they were going to lose their food. She shut her eyes and tried to block all the scary things out.

()()()

A number of events took place after Stark and Bruce’s explanation. First off, Stark ran to his lab with a grin about as excited as Natasha had ever seen. He was muttering something about vibranium and power absorbent materials. Natasha didn’t know all the technicalities about it, but she trusted Stark to create something useful. They needed a way to neutralize the girl’s power as soon as possible. Leaving her as a ticking time bomb was not an option, but sending someone in there now couldn’t happen either. 

Next, Fury stepped up beside her with an annoyed expression on his face. “Call in Lilian Devlin,” He instructed, “Inform her to cancel all her upcoming plans. Let her know I expect a full debriefing scheduled for 0800 tomorrow morning, no excuses.” Fury turned to a couple Field Agent’s lingering around, curious. “Stop gawking and bring the television system in here.” Fury turned back to Natasha, “Let Miss. Devlin know she’s going to be interviewing the children through a video call. No one is allowed inside that room until after Stark can figure out how to neutralize that girl’s powers.” 

Natasha watched as Fury glared at all his employees in the general area. “Those kids are being let out of that room tomorrow at 0900, their powers fully neutralized and with a full profile on them sitting on my desk.” He turned to Natasha. “Understood?”

“Sir.” Natasha complied. 

It was a big task but she understood Fury’s urgency. If the wrong people found out they’d been keeping minors locked up for longer than forty-eight hours backlash was going to occur. Also, a fire needed to be lit underneath Stark and Devlin. Natasha glanced at her watch, 1700, dinnertime. Lilian Devilin was not going to be happy. 

Miss. Devlin was the best in the field of Child Psychology. She was officially an employee of the CIA but got on SHIELD’s radar one year ago due to her fast track up the corporate ladder. Lillian Devlin was the one you wanted when working with at-risk children. She was also one of Natasha Ramanov’s good friends. One of few. She, Lillian, and Barton had gone out for tacos just last month. 

Natasha pulled out of her phone and hit speed dial number six. The phone rang twice before Lillian picked up. 

“No.” Lillian grumbled, “I just got off a forty-eight hour shift.” 

“Fury called you in.” Natasha told her simply. “High importance. We need you. Oh, Lillian? Wear something comfy--it's going to be a long night.” 

Silence lasted over the line for several seconds before Lillian sighed. 

“On my way.” 

Natasha hung up. She’d thank Lillian later. Right now, everyone had a job to do. She turned and headed towards Fury’s office. She needed to let him know the newest development Bruce and Stark had uncovered.   
()()()

At 0800 the next morning Fury, Natasha, Bruce, and Lillian were meeting in Fury’s office. Lillian looked rough, with dark bags seated under her eyes. Honestly, it was the same for everyone in the room. It had been a tough forty-eight hours since finding the two children. 

“You may start Miss. Devlin,” Fury began impatiently, “No one else will be joining us.”

Natasha had checked in on Stark on her way here. Something had been on fire when she arrived. He’d assured her it was all under control. 

Lillian opened up the file she had in front of her. It was quite large, stacked full of papers. 

“Ok,” She started, “Since both children remained withdrawn throughout my interview most of my assessment is based on watching them interact.” Lillian scanned through her notes. “The girl is quiet and refers to the boy as a barrier between herself and everything else. It is going to take persistent, patient interaction with a caregiver to help her acclimate to the real world. I also advise immediately teaching her control of her abilities. The boy showed multiple symptoms of RAD. A proper diagnosis would require further assessment, but it is something I advise you to keep an eye on. He may not acclimate well to this new environment.” 

For the next twenty minutes, Lillian gave them a few situations they should prepare for, and the strategy she created for the children as they leave the containment room. Every step was fully thought out and left no room for confusion. Just like SHIELD demands.

()()()

“I would just like it acknowledged that my genius knows no bounds.” Stark announced as he walked back into the hallway near the containment unit. Natasha, Fury, Bruce, and Lillian all turned to glance at him. 

“Do I look like I’m in a joking mood, Stark?” Fury demanded after a second. “Do you have what we need?”

Tony rolled his eyes but held out the items in his hand. “Two vibranium bracelets. It's a technology idea shared from our friends over in Wakanda. It’ll work as a power neutralizer as long as they have it on.” 

“I have agents setting up new rooms in the living quarters now.” Natasha added, “Miss. Devlin approved the parameters and we’ll go with them to the new location.”

“Good.” Fury grumbled, he turned his one-eyed stare on Lillian. “You’ll stay until the transition is over and the two are settled.”

Natasha knew the other woman didn’t need the order. Lillian Devlin may be dog tired but children were her passion. She’d do the job until the job was done. It was one of the reasons Natasha respected the other woman. 

“Open the door.” Fury ordered Banner, “They’ve waited long enough.”

()()()

The metal bracelet on Peter’s arm itched. Miss. Devlin explained they were to “help keep control of themselves”, but Peter knew it was because of his sister’s mistake. 

She’d scared them, and now these new soldiers thought they weren’t properly trained. He noticed right away that the bracelet stopped his heightened senses from working. He could only hear as well as a normal person now. He chafed under that limitation, under the assumption that he couldn’t control himself. 

It was humiliating. 

He couldn't stop himself from tugging on the bracelet as they walked through one hallway after another. His sister walked so closely next to him he was worried she’d trip him. Her eyes were wide, fearful as they flipped from one view to the next. He allowed her to stay close. At least until he understood what this test was about. What these new soldiers wanted from them. 

As they walked Miss. Devlin told them about their new rooms. These rooms would be different than before. They didn’t have to stay there all the time. They were free to go out if they wanted.

Peter felt his heart begin to pound. He didn’t understand what was going on. This didn’t make any sense. 

Glancing around he caught the red haired soldier watching him. 

“This is not Hydra.” She reminded him in a low tone, “You’ll have no orders here, no missions. You won’t be locked in a room or punished.” 

Miss. Devlin placed a hand on the soldier’s shoulder, interrupting her. 

“This is very confusing for him.” She spoke kindly, “I’m sure that his sister and--”

“Teresa.” His sister stuttered softly.

He could have screamed. How could she break their one agreed upon rule!

His sister glanced at him anxiously before turning her attention back to the adults. “My brother named me Teresa, and his name is Peter.” She added in a timid voice, practically burrowing herself into his side now. Peter stepped away from her. She was going to get them in trouble. How could she just trust these new soldiers just because they were acting nice.

His heart started racing even faster in his chest. 

“Thank you for telling us your names, Teresa.” The red haired soldier smiled at them. “I know I introduced myself when we first met, but just in case you forgot you can call me Natasha.”

Teresa eyed the soldier shyly, and the woman just kept smiling at them.

Peter didn’t understand what was going on. 

“Let’s keep moving, ok?” Miss. Devlin spoke up, “Once you two see your new rooms we’ll get to talk some more. It’ll be easier than out here in the hallway.”

As they continued walking, Peter took a big breath. These new soldiers still only wanted to deal with them in a room. Okay, he could understand that. He made sure his sister spotted his next glare. She wilted immediately underneath its weight. Good, she needed to follow his lead. Only he knew how to avoid getting punished. These new people were only pretending to be nice. They couldn’t be trusted.

Teresa didn’t say another word the rest of the journey. Peter had just managed to get his anxiety under control until he turned a corner and realized: they were being put in separate rooms. 

()()()

“I’ve got this.” Lillian assured Natasha even over the sound of Peter’s furious yelling. The little rapport they’d seem to have started establishing on the walk to the kid’s new rooms evaporated when Peter saw two separate doors opened. 

Only Natasha’s reflexes had been the reason neither she and Lillian avoided being hit. 

It had taken herself and three other agents combined effort to maneuver Peter into his new room. Teresa, pale faced and scared, followed Lillian numbly into the one across the hall. 

Now Natasha didn’t feel right just walking away. She’d allowed herself to forget, just for one second that these weren’t everyday traumatized children on their hands. They were children created and raised by Hydra. They were weapons, power absorbing bracelets or no.

“Go.” Lillian ordered, “I have these guys for backup,” She waved at the three agents who helped with Peter, “and a whole more experience in the field of child psychology than you, Nat. I don’t need hand holding. Go! I’ll talk to Peter. It’ll be handled. I’m sure you have things to do.”

Natasha knew her friend was right. This wasn’t Natasha’s expertise, not really, and Steve had texted her upon his arrival twenty minutes ago. She had a difficult conversation ahead of her as well. 

“Text me if you need any help.” She ordered her friend. 

“I won’t.” 

“I’m the lead on this!”

“Sure.” 

The two women glared at each other stubbornly, before Natasha smirked. “Have fun getting punched in the face by a kid.” She teased as she turned to leave. 

“Always do!” Lillian called after her.

Yeah, Natasha couldn’t say she was jealous of Lillian Devlin’s day job. Natasha enjoyed that she was allowed and encouraged to punch back when she was attacked. Chuckling a little, she pulled out of her phone and texted Steve. 

Natasha: Free for a debrief?

Steve: In the private gym

Of course. Natasha pocketed her phone, and hit the basement level on the nearest elevator. 

Steve was waiting for her when she got there, sweaty from whatever workout he had just completed. She tossed him the water bottle she’d grabbed on the way. 

“You gonna make me sit here with your stench, Captain?” She asked jokingly, sitting down next to him on the edge of the boxing ring Stark had demanded be installed. 

“Needed to destress.” Steve told her in between draining the water bottle, “The base was a bust. Got some destroyed tech but that’s it. Maybe Stark can find something useful on it.”

“Don’t let him hear me say this, but Stark came through for us today. If there is something interesting in the tech you found, he’ll find it.” Natasha assured him. 

“Busy day?” Steve asked, “Your text said something about the kids.”

Natasha gave him the rundown of everything that had happened since yesterday morning. 

“Huh,” Steve muttered, “A bomb, really?”

“Hydra.” Natasha reminded him. 

Steve just nodded. Sadly, that didn’t need much more explanation. 

“You said something about them being a lead?” Steve casually added. She saw how patiently he’d been waiting to get to this part of the conversation. Steve Rogers was nothing if not polite. 

“Yeah. Bruce and Tony did a full DNA work-up yesterday,” Natasha paused, not sure how to continue. The news wasn’t necessarily bad, but it was going to be world changing for the man in front of her. “Steve, both Peter and Teresa test results showed to have the same biological father. The man’s DNA was already in SHIELD’s records.”

Watching Steve’s face she could tell when he figured it out on his own. It honestly wasn’t that hard.

“It’s Bucky, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I think this is the longest chapter yet. Plus, the plot is starting to pick up :) My online classes pick up again tomorrow so a chapter a day probably will not continue to happen. But honestly with me, you never know. 
> 
> Hope everyone is having a good day!


	5. Chapter Five

Five

Steve couldn’t seem to draw his eyes away.

After the initial shock wore off he’d rushed to find the kids. Bucky’s kids.

Once upon a time, Steve had planned for this. Bucky was well, popular with the dames to the say the least. Steve had always figured his friend would eventually settle down, buy a house, and have a few children. Steve planned to be the Uncle those kids could brag about. He’d pal around with them, tell them all the embarrassing stories their dad would never want them to know. Steve knew the chances of him having his own family were slim, but he’d have Bucky’s. 

Then life happened. The War. Captain America. Peggy. The train. The Arctic ocean.

Needless to say, any plans Steve may have had were completely different now. He was different. Now it sort of felt like his past was catching up to him. Or he was finally catching up to his past that had raced forward without him. 

“They are a little skittish.” Natasha warned him, “They aren’t going to act like any children you ever experienced.” Steve glanced at her only noticing then how tired she looked.  
“Have you taken any breaks since I left?” He asked, concerned. He knew the nature of the job, but a normal human needed to rest at some point. Eventually, it becomes a case of sit down or fall down. 

Natasha shot him a look. “No, the hits just kept coming. There was no time to stop.” 

“There never is.”

Emotion hanging heavy on him, Steve turned back to Teresa and Peter. The two were sitting side by side on a large couch. A woman Steve didn’t recognize was speaking to them, holding out what looked like a television remote. The two looked equally suspicious and uncomfortable with what they were hearing. 

The memory of that dark room flooded his mind. Steve felt his heart wrench in his chest. Of course these kids wouldn’t know what a TV was. 

“It’s sad I know, but don’t let it show on your face.” Natasha interrupted his thoughts. He turned to find her frowning at him. “Don’t let on that you pity them. One, they won’t understand it, and two, it’ll make you seem weak to them. They need calm adults right now, not crybabies.”

Steve stiffened indignantly, “I’m not--”

“I know, but I’m just warning you. Their story only gets sadder the more you hear about it.” Natasha glanced back at the group of three. “Peter isn’t handling the change well. The calmer the emotions you portray right now, the better.”

Maybe this was a bad idea. Right now, Steve didn’t think he had a single ounce of ‘calm’ left in him. Right when he was debating just walking away, the woman speaking to the kids turned and saw him and Natasha. Soon Teresa and Parker were glancing their way too.

“Show time.” Natasha teased, patting his shoulder once as she strode forward towards the couch. 

Ok. Now what? Was he really just going to walk away from Bucky’s kids? No, he was going to face this. More than face it, he was going to fix this. Yeah. He was going to figure out how to help these kids acclimate here, find Bucky, and then Hydra was going to pay. Oh, were they going to pay.

Walking forward, Steve found his calm. He had a plan now. He had purpose. 

Neither child looked any more reassured upon his arrival. In fact, they both looked scared out of their minds. Teresa sat so still it was like she believed she could go invisible by sheer force of will. Peter glared at all three adults belligerently. Steve saw in his eyes how angry the teen was, how terrified. 

“Were you all about to watch some TV?” Natasha broke through the awkward silence. “What’s that?” She jutted her chin towards some cartoon show that was now playing. 

“I was just showing Peter and Teresa how to work the remote here.” The woman kept her tone cheerful, “We haven’t decided yet what we want to see.”

“Dogs.” Teresa’s soft, sweet voice announced. All three adults spun their heads towards her and then the TV screen in quick succession. Whatever cartoon was on did seem to be all about talking dogs rescuing people. 

“Would you like to watch the dog show, Teresa?” Natasha asked, recovering first.

Steve thought the young girl might draw further back into her brother, but she surprised him by turning fully towards Natasha. It seemed like his teammate was able to gain at least one of the children’s trust in the time he was gone. 

“Yes.” Teresa whispered, almost too softly for Steve’s enhanced hearing to pick up. 

“Good choice.” Natasha praised her, smiling. Steve got another shock at how genuine it looked. He managed to hide it though and sat down in an armchair to the right of the couch, and Natasha copied him on the opposite side.

The cartoon was colorful, childish, and had no chance of keeping Steve’s attention. Not with Peter and Teresa sitting right in front of him. He studied them out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious to anyone who looked that they were siblings. They had the same shaped nose and brown eyes. They both had a full head of wavy, brown hair. He was so lost in trying to find Bucky’s face in theirs that he almost missed Peter watching him back. The teen wasn’t being sly about it at all. His face was turned towards where Steve sat, eyebrows scrunched down low on his face. The boy looked to be deep in thought. 

“Got a question, bud?” Steve asked, deciding to just be forthright. 

“You look familiar.” The teen sounded downright suspicious. “I’ve seen you before.”

The kid probably had. If Hydra had something akin to a Most Wanted wall somewhere, Steve would gamble his portrait covered the whole thing. 

“I’m Steve.” He introduced himself. “I was here when you two first came into SHIELD.” Steve doubted the boy would remember him from that night. They had been bombarded with so many new faces. One face in a dozen wasn’t going to stand out. 

Peter watched as realization swept across his face. The teen’s frame stiffened. 

Steve saw it in Peter’s eyes, the moment he decided to attack. 

Steve squared his shoulders, preparing to defend himself while trying not to hurt the kid. Peter was just coiling up to spring when Natasha’s firm voice cut through the air. 

“Стоп.”

Peter froze, turned his head to find Natasha. Steve glanced at his teammate too, and was a bit taken back. The smiling woman from a minute before was gone. Natasha was ice cold now, hard eyes staring Peter down. 

“Это было бы ошибкой.” She told Peter dryly. 

Peter positioned himself fully towards her now, obviously deciding she may be a better target. 

Natasha’s blank face cracked a smile, but it held no warmth. 

“Это было бы еще большей ошибкой.”

Peter kept up a glare but relaxed his posture. Whatever Natasha had told him must have gotten through. 

“Okay,” The other woman cut in, “Have we reached an understanding then?”

“Have we?” Natasha questioned Peter.

Peter turned to glare at Steve.

“You’re Steve Rogers, code-name Captain America. Regulation mandates immediate execution if ever found.” Peter recited the words like he’d heard them a thousand times. 

“Yeah kid,” Steve agreed, “That’s me.”

Peter looked around at all of them, a darkness in his eyes that hadn’t been there ten minutes ago. 

“You are the enemy.” He seethed, apparently just realizing he was no longer within Hydra’s territory at all.

Teresa was pale beside him, her eyes following the conversation with rapt attention.

“Yes.” Natasha answered, drawing Peter’s attention. Steve didn’t miss the look of disbelief the other woman shot her. Steve was feeling a bit confused as well. He thought they were trying to establish trust right now. Natasha ignored everyone but Peter. “This is not Hydra. Your Hydra left you to die in a locked room.”

“You’re lying!” Peter bellowed so loudly Teresa scrambled away from him. 

Natasha didn’t even blink.

“Ты знаешь правду.”

Peter’s entire frame wilted, like all his strings had been cut at once. Teresa had gone back into a statue, hardly breathing. Natasha just watched them, seemingly unaffected.  
Steve sat there uselessly. What had just happened? 

“I think it’s time for a rest.” The other woman cut in again. “Yes, c'mon, let’s go find your rooms for a bit of a breather.”

Peter didn’t acknowledge the woman’s words, he just stormed away, Teresa trailing quickly after him. Two field agents joined the trio in the hallway. He turned to Natasha when the group was out of earshot. 

“What was that?” He demanded to know.

“Peter will not understand any other form of communication.” Natasha eyed him warily, “I didn’t when Barton first found me. He’s not a child, not really. He’s been trained and obviously been on several missions. Placating him won’t help, he won’t understand. He needs to be dealt with directly.”

“Still--” Steve broke off not sure what to say. He didn’t understand those kids, not the way Natasha did. 

“You think I was cruel, right?” Natasha asked, chuckling. Her eyes filled with an emotion Steve didn’t really want to name. “That was nothing compared to what Peter is used to.”  
She stepped up to Steve’s side, rested a hand on his shoulder. “I warned you, their story will only get sadder with time. Normal emotions do not apply here. Not right now, anyway.”

Steve met her eyes, saw the strength there. Steve has had the pleasure of knowing a few strong women in his long life. His mother, Peggy. They’d been two individuals who helped form the man he was today. As he met Natasha’s eyes, her hand on his shoulder, he realized he’d found another indomitable spirit. 

Despite the seemingly bleak situation, Steve felt hope right then. If Natasha can overcome such a chaotic, terrible beginning to life. Perhaps these kids could too. Especially with someone like Natasha in their corner. 

“What?” Natasha asked him, eyebrow arching.

He coughed, “Nothing. I’m just glad you are on our team, Natasha.”

She gave him a strange look, pulling away. Steve stood there a few minutes after she left. He obviously needed to sleep. He was losing it. 

()()()

Peter glanced around the room. He hated this room. He hated the bracelet on his wrist that dampened his abilities. If he had his full strength he never would have backed down earlier. That soldier probably thought she’d scared him. Never!

He wasn’t scared.

He’d never backed down from any test a soldier had ever given him. He’d never cried during any punishment. That soldier had no idea how lucky she was that he was powerless right now. What had she said to him? That Hydra had left him and Teresa to die? That would never happen. 

He was loyal to Hydra. He’d done everything that was ever asked of him. 

No, Hydra would come for them. He just had to tell them where he was. They would come. They’d be happy when they realized Captain America was here too. They’d be happy because they understood how valuable Peter was. They would never leave him behind! 

How dare that soldier, that traitor say--

Peter felt his hate grow inside him with every breath he took. He let out a scream, and it felt good. He let out another and another and another. 

()()()

Natasha heard Peter’s screaming from half way down the hall. She’d been expecting it. Peter was a young man with a lot of anger brewing inside. Natasha didn’t need her skills in reading body language to pick that up. He carried his hate like armor. 

Natasha knew that coping mechanism intimately. In their world, you get hard or you die. Considering how soft Teresa was, Natasha would bet Peter had taken more than his fair share of hits from the world. 

She knew just the type of person he would become if he stayed on his path. A husk of a man whose only purpose was to kill. A weapon held and fired by its master. Natasha had been that once upon a time. Barton had saved her. 

Would she be able to pass the favor along? Even after all these years, emotions weren’t really her strong suit. Lillian gave her a smile when they met outside Peter’s room.

“I’ll be out here if you need assistance.” Lillian told her already knowing what Natasha was going to do. 

“He probably won’t hear me. He just wants to fight.” Natasha warned her friend. 

“Yeah, he does.” Lillian agreed, “Don’t you?”

Natasha blinked, momentarily confused. Did Lillian just ask if she wanted to fight a fifteen year old? Realization came slowly. 

Yeah, she wanted to fight. She wouldn’t lose these two kids to Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: (according to Google Translate)  
> Natasha: Stop
> 
> Natasha: That would be a mistake 
> 
> Natasha: That would be an even bigger mistake 
> 
> Natasha: You know the truth 
> 
> Hi everyone!  
> Hope you all are having a good day/night. :) Here is chapter 5. Chapter 6 will come out tomorrow.


	6. Chapter Six

Six

Peter’s screams didn’t cease when Natasha entered his room. The teen didn’t seem to notice that he wasn’t alone anymore. He was standing near the back of the room, screaming and lashing out at anything near him. 

Natasha watched for a moment, honestly a bit intimidated. Not because of his wild actions, but by his raw emotions. Lillian should be the one doing this. She had an actual degree in helping children like Peter. What was Natasha even supposed to say to him? 

Peter noticed her presence then. He pivoted to face her, back hunched, legs squared. He was expecting her to attack. He looked like a wreck. He was sweaty from all his exertion, his eyes red with unshed tears. 

“If I had my full powers you wouldn’t dare come here!” He yelled at her. 

Natasha couldn’t help but smile, inwardly of course. She appreciated the teen’s fire. 

“I am sure you are quite formidable.” She assured him, walking forward into the room. “Hydra only trains the best, afterall.”

She watched Peter process that sentence. Momentarily, he’d seemed to have no response for her. 

“I complete every task given to me.” 

Natasha studied him from head to toe. He was still breathing heavily, but a defiance had made its way into his posture. Peter was proud of his accomplishments, of what he’d endured throughout the years.

She met his direct stare. No, he was proud of his endurance. He didn’t break under the pressure. He was still alive, still useful. 

“I know. You’ve worked very hard.” She assured him. “You trained harder than anyone else.”

“I always completed every objective!” Peter screamed, “I endured every punishment! I did everything they ever asked of me!”

“I know.” Natasha spoke softly, “You are a loyal soldier.”

“I’ll lead them right to you.” Peter’s voice had lost its volume, but not its power. This was his vow. 

“First chance you get. I know.” She agreed. 

A silent sob racked the teen’s body. She chose to ignore it. It would only shame him if she mentioned it now. She took a step closer. 

“They didn’t leave us.” Peter spoke again, a mere whisper now. “You stole us! They didn’t leave us.”

Natasha had not lied to the boy yet, and she wasn’t planning to start now. 

“You know the truth.” She repeated her words from earlier. She saw that he did. He knew it and was trying to deny it. 

Peter bared his teeth in a snarl. For one second, Natasha thought he might lunge for her, but it never happened. As quick as that blast of anger rushed through him, it left. He hunched in on himself, dropped his eyes to his feet. The picture of defeat.

“I completed every task they gave me.” He repeated. 

That was the crux of it. Hydra. The Red Room. They had a way of developing the mindset of high performance equals value. To be valuable to the cause was to belong. They were called assets, after all. Peter, having known no other mindset couldn’t possibly understand why he was tossed aside when he completed all his tasks. He has no way to know of the evil he lived with. How wrongly he’d been treated. 

“They failed, not you.”

It was, of course, way more complex than that one sentence. Peter wouldn’t likely understand it either. Natasha hesitated before continuing. 

“I once worked very hard too. In the end, they failed me as well.” She told him, taking one more step towards him. Again, it was way more complex than that, but it was a story for another time. Probably never.

Peter glanced up, and Natasha knew something in him had shifted, just a bit. 

“I’ll lead them to you.” He promised again. 

He wouldn’t. He didn’t realize it yet but his loyalties had shifted. To himself, or to Natasha, she couldn’t tell. She had built up some tentative trust though. 

“I’ll be waiting for them.” 

They held eye contact. One asset to another. 

It was a small start. Really just a fist step. Natasha knew from experience how much work the teen had ahead of him. He would still yell and scream. He might actually lead Hydra to her eventually. He had a long, uphill battle still. His sister too. 

For now though. “I’m going to cook dinner. Would you like to come?” 

Red eyed and sweaty, Peter nodded. Natasha smiled. 

“Let’s go get your sister.” 

()()()

Natasha couldn’t help but feel pleased with herself. She’d managed.

She’d managed the evening so well that Lillian decided Peter and Teresa were stable enough for her leave for the day. Natasha had panicked at first, but it turned out okay. She’d made the kids and herself one of her favorite pasta dishes. It didn’t take too long and everyone had been able to pitch in.

At the beginning it was quite an awkward affair. Not surprisingly, neither Teresa nor Peter had seen the inside a kitchen before, much less actually cooked anything. Trying to explain the process and get them to help out had been hard. Still, they were incredibly intelligent children and adapted quickly. 

In the twenty or so minutes of preparation time, both Peter and Teresa had managed to get marinara sauce in their hair and on the island around them. Teresa’s eyes were wide with wonder at it all. Peter still had his guard up, but Natasha didn’t miss how he kept glancing her way. She’d made good progress with him today. 

Thinking that eating their meal at a table would be too much all at once, Natasha brought them back to the lounge room with the big television. She set up some random Disney movie, and soon the three of them were picking through their plates of pasta. Natasha kept a close eye on the kids while she ate. 

Teresa was so enraptured with the movie she barely touched her food. It was cute, watching her round eyed stare. Natasha wasn’t sure the girl blinked once. Peter ate his meal quickly, keeping a steady surveillance going of the rest of the room. Natasha didn’t miss his surprised blink after he took his first bite though. She knew she was a good cook, and it was nice when others realized it too. Once he finished his plate he mostly just watched Natasha. She wasn’t sure what the teen was looking for, but she allowed him to watch her. She figured he was trying to gauge her plan for the evening. There was no way he could understand that there was no hidden agenda here. 

Steve appeared sometime near the middle of the movie. The pasta had gone cold and was left forgotten on the table beside the couch. Teresa was still so transfixed on the movie she didn’t even notice Steve’s appearance. Both she and Peter turned their heads as he walked through the door. Peter, already tensed on the edge of his seat, seemed to coil into a even tighter ball of stress at the man's arrival. Natasha counted it as a win that he was still in the lounge. 

“Movie night?” Steve asked softly as he moved into the room, taking the armchair he was in earlier today. He looked calm but Natasha saw through the act. She was actually impressed that her teammate came near Peter again so soon after this afternoon. Then again, these kids were his best friend’s children. Natasha knew Steve enough by now to realize nothing would deter the man from something he cared about. 

“I was hungry.” Natasha told him simply, “Peter and I have come to an understanding as well.” 

The teen turned to her at the mention of his name. His brown eyes were still guarded but he didn’t verbally disagree either. He flicked his eyes back at Steve and then turned to focus on the TV. Natasha counted it as another win. 

Steve stayed with them for the rest of the movie. He helped clean up the mess they’d made in the kitchen afterwards. He tried a few times to start up a conversation with Peter, but the teen only stared at him. Teresa had no such reservations though, and recounted the entire plot of the movie she just saw back to Steve as they cleaned. Natasha noticed how detailed her summary was and once again remembered Teresa was no normal eight-year-old girl. Steve was the picture of patience, easily following her story and adding in his comments at the right time. Natasha was glad he’d come. He was good with kids. 

Steve followed them back to the kid’s rooms. It was late now and everyone was tired. It had been a long, emotional day. Peter went into Teresa’s room with her, staying with her until she was in bed. Natasha and Steve didn’t go in, not wanting to crowd them. 

When Teresa was asleep, Peter met them back out in the hallway. They all stood in silence for a few moments just watching each other. 

“I will still lead Hydra here first chance I get.” Peter vowed, breaking the silence.

Neither Steve nor Natasha reacted outwardly. She hoped he saw what she did, that Peter would never follow through on that. 

“We’ll be ready for them.” Steve spoke confidently. 

The Avengers and SHIELD would not be a particularly easy target, but Hydra was welcome to try. 

Peter nodded, watching them a while longer before turning to go into his own room. Honestly, Natasha found that a win too. 

When they were alone Steve turned to her. 

“How did you do that? He seemed almost comfortable this evening.” 

Natasha shrugged. “I just gave him time to put all his cards on the table. The kid’s carrying a lot.”

Steve nodded slowly. “I don’t know if he’ll ever really trust me. Hydra taught him to hate me. Bucky...he may hate me too.”

Natasha twisted her head to catch Steve’s eyes. They looked tired, his normal bright blue a bit muted this evening. “We have evidence that Bucky is being consistently reprogrammed and brainwashed. I doubt he has any of his own thoughts or feelings nowadays. ” 

That hadn’t sounded as encouraging as she’d been going for. It seemed to do something for her teammate though. With one deep breath he gathered himself together, shoulders squared to take on the world once more. Blue eyes met her own. 

“Get some sleep, Nat. You need to take care of yourself too.” He grabbed her shoulder for a quick, gentle squeeze before marching away. Natasha seriously doubted the man would be getting any of his own sleep tonight. 

His advice was sound though. For the first time in almost three days their current situation was stable. She would be able to sleep tonight. 

She headed towards her bedroom, strangely feeling the presence of Steve’s warm hand on her shoulder the whole time. Interesting. 

()()()

Artur was almost asleep when beeping filled his little office. He jerked awake, glancing around quickly to make sure none of his comrades noticed his little show. It would be quick execution if he was found sleeping on the job. 

He was deep into his night shift though, and the only living being within the communications room. The loud beeping continued as he adjusted himself in his seat and turned his attention on to his computer. It was a tracking locator being set off. 

With quick fingers Artur pulled it up on a bigger screen. He smiled. This tracker had an ID number every communications officer made sure to memorize. It had remained silent for a few weeks now, a fact that was causing a lot of tension in the upper ranks. 

It was active now. Artur couldn’t believe his good fortune. The young man grabbed for the telephone, already envisioning the promotion that was surely coming his way. He thought of the certain blonde-haired woman he knew that would be oh so impressed with his raised social standing.

Phone call made, Artur turned back towards the screen. He kept his fingers and eyes glued to the blinking dot in front him. He wouldn’t lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Life got a bit crazy last week, but here is Chapter Six! I'm thinking moving forward Sunday will be when I update new chapters. So, if I don't post again this week just expect Chapter 7 Sunday. Don't worry though I know exactly where I want to take this and won't stop until its done!
> 
> Hope you liked today's chapter. It's a bit more lighthearted than last few which I personally was grateful for. 
> 
> Thanks for reading & have a good day/evening!


	7. Chapter Seven

Seven

“You do know I have other responsibilities, right?” Tony asked Steve as he walked into the man’s lab. Months ago, Steve would have bristled at Stark’s tone. Now, he was beginning to understand that the man didn’t mean a lot of what he said. 

“Have you found anything?” Steve asked, deciding to ignore the sarcasm. It was nearing ten o’clock at night, but Tony wasn’t likely to go home. None of the Avengers kept normal circadian rhythms. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony grumbled, “I went over it. I just knew you’d come in here like this, all impatient. Look, I was right.” 

“Tony.” Steve pleaded. 

Normally, he could play the game with the man. He enjoyed their sarcastic banter, but tonight he was both physically and emotionally beat. He just needed his teammate to come through for him. He needed this break. 

“Geez, okay. I looked through it. It was mostly just a bunch of useless information that Fury might find some use for. I did find this though,” Stark swiped his finger across his tablet to bring the report up in the air between them. He smirked at Steve through the translucent screen. “Interesting right?” 

Steve skimmed through the report. Most of it was retracted, solid black lines making it unreadable. It seemed to be basic orders to destroy and evacuate their base. Halfway through, he found it -

**Kill order not given. Asset whereabouts still unknown. Asset conscious-awareness still unknown.**

This had to be referring to Bucky. Hydra must have chosen to abandon Peter and Teresa instead of kill them on the off chance Bucky came for them. The base must have been under surveillance then. Which meant Hydra already knows the kids are with SHIELD, with Steve. They know Steve is still looking for Bucky. 

“Good stuff, right? Kind of feels like we're circling in on your war buddy.” Tony asked, waving his hand over the report so it minimized. To this day, Steve still felt a bit awed by modern technology. 

“Thanks Tony. Could you send that to me?” Steve hoped this could end up being a lead. He didn't have any other options. 

“Of course. It’s not like I have anything else to do.” Tony quipped. 

Steve rolled his eyes. He knew Tony Stark lived for his work, whether that be Stark Industries, engineering, or Iron Man. Chances are the report would beat Steve to his office. 

“I appreciate it.” Steve paused, remembering to ask, “How’s Pepper by the way? Is she back from her business trip?”

Tony brightened, always eager to talk about his wife. 

“She gets in tomorrow morning. I talked to her earlier, she’s tired.” 

No wonder Tony was in his SHIELD lab instead of at home. The man hated to be in his Tower without his wife, and now that Pepper is pregnant, he worries constantly. 

“She’s pretty far along now. I was surprised she even went on this trip at all.” Last time Steve saw Pepper she’d looked ready to pop. 

“I asked her several times just to stay home and rest. She says I’m being paranoid.”

Steve found himself chuckling. Pepper Potts-Stark was one subject that was able to make Tony lose his cool in ten seconds flat. 

“She’s an intelligent lady,” Steve responded as neutrally as he could, “I know she’s too smart to do anything to hurt the baby or herself.”

“Yeah...” Tony whined. It was in moments like these that Steve could see what kind of father Tony would be. Attentive, caring, smothering. It was a type of father Steve never got the pleasure of having. He wished the man a goodnight before leaving his lab. 

The information that Tony had been able to find was important, but not really useful. He still had no idea where Bucky was hiding out. He seemed to be in the exact same boat as Hydra. Whereabouts unknown. Conscious-awareness of Bucky, also unknown. Everything about his friend was just one big unknown. 

His phone rang. Sam. Steve felt his pulse pick up. Sam had gone back to his day job after their adventure a couple weeks ago, but he kept his nose to the ground for any big Hydra activity. 

“You have something?” Steve asked upon answering. He tried to keep his yearning in check. 

“Big movement is popping up in central Illinois.” Sam's voice was a bit tinny over the phone, “Could be nothing but…”

“It could be something.” Steve finished for him. It had to be something. He prayed it was something. “Are you free?” He asked Sam. He knew it was selfish to expect Sam to drop everything to go on a mission with him. A mission that may result in a big pile of nothing. 

“I guess I can fit a near-death experience in.” Sam responded cheerily, his usual good humor an almost balm on Steve’s nerves. He’d only known the man a few weeks now, but Sam Wilson was a good person. Steve counted himself lucky to have him as a friend. 

“I’ll pick you up. Thirty minutes?” Steve asked. 

He was being pushy. He just couldn’t wait. Besides, the action was happening now. To wait could mean they’d miss it. 

“I’ll be waiting.” Sam dropped the call. 

Steve spun around, hurrying to grab his suit. He’d text Natasha and Fury later. 

()()()

Steve kept the Quinjet on stealth as they moved onto the location Sam found. There was a lot of movement happening on the ground below them. From the heat signals he picked up, it looked to be one team of eight. They were moving in on an isolated home sitting in the middle of acres of farmland. Steve had no idea what to expect. 

“They’re packing a lot of heat, Cap.” Sam informed him from the co-pilot seat. This was the part of the job that Steve hated. He was a man of action, always ready to jump in head first. The waiting time that went into SHIELD’s protocols were excruciating. 

Steve just needed enough evidence to explain a green light for them to finally act. SHIELD usually didn’t need too many reasons to take out a Hydra operation, but Steve hadn’t asked for permission on this. He needed to be careful with his next few moves or else he’d end up even more restricted in the future. 

“It’s Hydra,” Sam declared, “I also picked up one heat signature coming from the farm. It’s not moving.”

Steve felt the pre-mission calm flow over him. It was as if all his heightened senses got amped up even higher. He felt faster, stronger. “We’re engaging.” He decided, like any other option had ever been likely, “We’ll drop in on them. You keep to the sky for now, cover me while I head for the farm house.”

“Roger that.” Sam agreed, easily. The man never passed on an opportunity to use his wings. 

Switching the Quinjet’s controls to manual hover, Steve spun in his chair and headed towards the hangar. He grabbed up his shield and turned to Sam. 

“Stay safe.” He ordered his friend, before hitting the control button near the door and throwing himself through the opening. 

The few seconds of freefall were exhilarating. In this moment he understood why Tony and Sam loved flying so much. 

The Quinjet had only been hovering a few hundred feet above ground, so the fall was short. Even with his enhanced body, the impact with the ground was teeth rattling. He landed far enough away that his arrival was unannounced . 

He got himself on the edge of the team before giving Sam the go head. Time sped forward the minute Sam started firing. Steve rushed forward taking out the agents that Sam’s sharp aim hadn’t already found. They downed the first half within minutes. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve spotted one lucky Hydra agent making his way in the farm house’s door. 

“Go!” Sam demanded through their comms, “I can handle everything out here.”

Steve didn’t bother slowing down when he reached the front door, he just barreled through. The unsuspecting Hydra agent spun around towards him, eyes wide with shock. 

“Hi.” Steve greeted the man before rushing him. The man was frozen and it only took one front swipe of Steve’s shield to take him out. Poor fool didn’t even make a move to defend himself. 

Steve made quick work of checking through all the rooms within the home. His heart fell just a little bit more as each room came up empty. 

“All clear in here.” He informed Sam once he checked the last room. 

“What about that heat signature we picked up? Stark’s tech doesn’t usually get stuff wrong.” 

The report Tony had just shown him flooded Steve’s mind. Oh. Oh no. 

“Retreat!” He ordered, already sprinting through the front door himself. “Sam, retreat now!”

He’d barely made it three steps out of the front door when the house exploded. 

He went down hard, getting a face full of grass and dirt. He could only hope that Sam had gotten enough warning to not be completely knocked from the sky. When the ringing in his ears cleared enough, Steve stumbled to his feet. 

“Report!” He ordered through the comms. 

The area around him was a mess. The explosion completely decimated the house, leaving pieces of roof and random furniture all over the ground for miles. Fire was sprouting up in different areas, and Steve knew it was only a matter of time before this place was flooded with civilians. 

“Sam, report!” 

Silence met his order. He was just about to shout again when Sam’s winded voice answered him. 

“I’m good. Landed on my shoulder wrong, but good.”

Steve let out the breath he’d been holding. That had been too close. 

“It was a trap.” Steve told Sam, just in case it wasn’t glaringly obvious already. “Stark showed me this report earlier. They were watching the base the kids were found in. I didn’t think -” Steve felt like a huge fool. He’d known all the facts and still walked right into this trap. How stupid. 

Clenching his jaw, he turned towards where he thought his friend was. They needed to get back to SHIELD. It was time to bring the whole team in on this.

()()()

Teresa wished she had Peter’s ability to hear through walls. 

She just knew all the adults were talking about something important in the briefing room. Natasha had told them to go watch TV in the lounge room, but she and Peter hadn’t moved from where she’d left them. They didn’t want to go anywhere without Natasha. 

“What are they talking about?” Teresa asked. 

“Don’t know.” Peter mumbled, shoving his wrist in her face. Bracelet. 

Right. Teresa brought her own wrist up towards her face. She stared at her bracelet for hours when she was alone in her room. She loved this bracelet. She hadn’t lost control once since they’d put it on her! It was so nice to not worry about hurting her brother or anyone else.

She knew Peter hated it though, and that he blamed her. Teresa wasn’t stupid. Neither Steve or Natasha would ever want to talk with her if she wasn’t controlled like this. 

“Steve looked hurt. Do you think he went on a mission?” Teresa asked next. She’d been a little scared when she spotted Steve all scratched up and bloody. Peter sometimes came back to their old room looking like that. It normally meant they wouldn’t get to eat that night.

“Probably.” Peter growled, “He’s Captain America.”

Teresa knew about Captain America. She knew the old soldiers hated him. She saw how Peter wanted to attack him earlier. Natasha seemed to like Steve though, and Teresa really liked Natasha. 

“I want to help him.” She decided. 

That got Peter to finally look at her, eyebrows raised. 

“Why?” 

“Natasha will help him. I want to stay with her.” Teresa reminded her brother. That got his attention even more. They both knew that Natasha wouldn’t want them around anymore if they were useless. Teresa couldn’t let that happen. She didn’t want to leave this place. She turned toward her brother, mind all made up. “I’m going to learn to control my abilities. I’m going to help them.”

“I’m not helping Captain America.” Peter spat at her, “He’s the enemy!”

Teresa stared Peter down. She knew he would break. He liked staying here too.

Peter sighed, slumping back against the wall lazily. “Fine. We’ll help,” Peter side-eyed her, “Don’t look so smug. You know I’m way more useful than you.”

_Only for the moment_ Teresa promised herself. She was going to train really hard. She’d become so useful Natasha would never want her to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I'm sorry. 
> 
> This is really late. I know. All my end of the year class projects are flying at me right now. I'm still here though! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me! Here is Chapter Seven. I'm writing Chapter Eight now so it'll be posted in the next few days. 
> 
> I appreciate everyone who took the time comment on the last chapter. Those comments really made me smile.


	8. Chapter Eight

Eight 

The Soldier watched from his position on the rooftop. 

He’d spotted the agents ten minutes ago and had been watching them since. He knew they were there for him. 

The Soldier felt real fear at how easily they could control him. All it took was a few words and he’d obey. He didn’t want to go back. He liked being alone, having no orders. 

Being alone gave him time to think, time to remember. He’d seen the Captain American exhibit in the museum. The Soldier understood now what had been stolen from him. He just--he couldn’t remember everything yet. 

Since the fight with the blonde man a few weeks ago, he kept track of him. _Steve Rogers_. The Soldier remembered the man now, but it was confusing. He didn’t look the same now as in his memories. It made the Soldier feel uneasy. There were too many things he didn’t understand. 

Movement from the agents broke him from his thoughts. They were about to move in on his safe-house. The Soldier smirked. 

He didn't know how they found him, but it didn’t matter. He would never go back there. 

He reached for his rifle. 

()()()

After the meeting Bruce and Tony ran off to work their magic. Natasha bet they’d have a location on Bucky or Hydra in just a few hours. 

Steve continued sitting even as everyone else left. He looked rough. Bruising covered up the left half of his face, already purpling due to his healing factor. More than physical injuries though, Natasha saw how bone tired the man was. The stress of the last few weeks was taking its toll.

“We are all behind you.” Natasha promised him as she sat down on the table beside him. “You know there isn’t a single person alive who can hide from our combined effort.”

“I know--” Steve huffed out a breath, “I’m just confused Nat. Bucky saved me that day. That has to mean something, right? So why is he hiding? Why won’t he come to me?”

Natasha took a second to take all that in. Of course, she knew all the details of what happened the last time Steve saw Bucky. She’d found him on the shore of the river, drenched and frantic. 

“You think he’s watching you?” Natasha asked directly, “That he’s probably holed up within the city?”

“I don’t know.” Steve admitted, “I just know I don’t have him and Hydra doesn’t either. I’ve looked everywhere Nat. If he isn’t someplace far away, then he must be somewhere close, right?”

Natasha could see Steve’s logic. The man had turned up every stone all over the world. The Winter Soldier wasn’t someone foolish enough to leave trails though. So, he could be anywhere and they’d have no way of knowing. 

“We know Hydra doesn’t have him. We know that they want to kill you before you can find Bucky. That means they are worried. Maybe their asset remembers more than we know.” She mused. 

She wasn’t the type of person to make assumptions. But that was all they could do until they got more information. Looking at Steve’s bruised up face and hunched in form, Natasha felt annoyance spark up in her gut. She really hated it when one of _her_ people was toyed with. The fact that Hydra tried to blow up Steve and Sam today crossed a line for her. 

“We’ll find out who gave the kill order.” Natasha promised, “We’ll find Bucky. Then we’ll kill everyone involved with him and the kids. You know we will.”

“You think so?” Steve whispered, uncharacteristically timid. 

Natasha met his blue eyes and smirked. It was more deadly than her usual playful expression. 

She eyed his bruised up face again. Thought of the two kids she’d grown to care for. Annoyance sparked into rage. 

“Yes.” She voiced, lowly. “I’m sure, Rogers. The team will end this.”

She didn’t want to scare the man with the dark thoughts swimming around in her head. Steve, though someone she would consider a good friend, didn’t know everything about her yet. How red her ledger was, how dark she could get. 

Her past formed her more than she’d ever want to admit. It left her jaded, wounded, and without many people she could trust. The man in front of her had become one of those few. Hydra had tried to kill him.

She planned to return the sentiment. 

()()()

Peter was not happy to see Natasha and Steve come out of the meeting room together. It seemed like Steve Rogers was always hanging around Natasha. That meant Peter always had to be around him. 

Captain American. The enemy. 

Still, Teresa had been right earlier. Natasha was going to help Steve. She would leave Peter and Teresa if they didn’t help too. This was the perfect chance to prove himself. Peter was well-trained by the old soldiers. With his full powers available to him he’d be able to take Captain America easily. He was sure of it. 

Natasha didn’t want him to attack the man though. Peter didn’t really understand why, but for her, he wouldn’t. Not as long as he could stay here with her. He liked this new room he got all to himself. Liked the food and the TV. He liked Natasha. 

“I thought you two would be in the entertainment room.” Natasha told them when they all met up in the hallway. Peter studied her quickly to see if she was disappointed. Had that been an order?

“We were waiting for you.” Teresa answered simply. Apparently unconcerned about the consequences. Peter was jealous of how easily she was fitting in here. In the old room his sister talked only to him. Here, she talked to everyone. 

“Were you?” Natasha raised her eyebrows, obviously surprised. Peter worried more. Was she getting tired of them? Teresa did talk a lot. He might not talk enough? Maybe they should just leave -

“Yes.” Teresa answered more firmly than Peter had ever heard from her. He couldn’t help but look at her in surprise. Her back was straight, firm, and she held Natasha’s eyes confidently. “Peter and I are going to help you.” She told them. 

“What?” Steve asked, and Peter couldn’t but wish for the man to just go away. Still, Teresa had started this conversation. He was in this now. So, he squared himself up next to his sister. 

“We’re going to help you.” He repeated, making a point to eye the older man’s bruised up face. “You obviously need our help.” 

“I—" Steve started, but Natasha cut him off.

“We’re going after Hydra.” She told them plainly. “We’re going to kill them.”

Peter tensed even more. He hated this. Every instinct he had told him to attack now before these two could get back to his superiors. 

“Then you will need our help even more.” His sister answered just as plainly. “They are afraid of me.”

Peter widened his eyes in surprise. Had Teresa really just said that? It was no secret that the old soldiers were afraid of Teresa’s power, but it was never spoken about.

“Teresa,” Steve started again, and again Natasha cut him off. 

“You can’t control your powers.” She reminded Teresa. 

Peter watched Teresa raise her chin stubbornly. He couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit proud of his sister. Teresa was terrified of her powers. She never wanted to use them. 

“I’ll learn to. I can do it.” The eight-year-old vowed.

Peter saw in that moment the asset his sister would one day be. All would fear her.

“Ok.” Natasha decided. 

Peter quickly jumped in. “I can control my powers already. If you take this bracelet off of me I can take out any enemy you have.”

Peter found he’d been willing to take out anyone Natasha wanted. He just wanted to stay with her.

He tried to look competent when Natasha turned her gaze to him. She was smirking. 

“If you can last five minutes against me, I’ll let you go.” 

Peter paused, remembering her warning that day in the entertainment room. He knew Natasha was skilled.

“Okay.” Peter rushed out, he _had_ to do it. 

“Natasha -” Steve cut in sounding horrified. 

Peter felt insulted. The man didn’t understand how easily Peter could take him out if he had his full powers. 

“I’ll even last five minutes against you!” He challenged the man. Captain American. The old soldiers had created Peter for the purpose of taking him out. 

Steve opened his mouth, obviously about to object. Weak.

“Okay,” Natasha interjected, close to laughing now Peter could see it. “We’ll let you try Peter. Just remember what I told you earlier.”

Peter watched how Natasha smiled at Steve. He saw the fondness there. The complete confidence she had that Steve would beat Peter. He’d show them. He would. 

“Natasha.” Steve hissed, glancing at Peter quickly. “I’m not going to fight a _kid_.”

Peter felt embarrassment burn through him. Resentment. Even Teresa flashed him a glance of sympathy.

“Scared Rogers?” Natasha teased, and Peter hated it anymore. 

He walked silently behind the group, ears red as he listened to Natasha continue to tease Steve. Why did she like the man so much? Couldn’t she see how weak he was?

()()()

The Soldier smiled as the last agent fell. He automatically started deconstructing his rifle to pack up. 

He’d have to find a new safe-house tonight, but the Soldier found his mood was light anyway. 

He’d been found but he’d escaped. He knew he could do it again and again. However many times it was needed. 

He would never go back to being controlled. On silent feet, the Soldier pushed off from his rooftop to the adjacent one. He needed to be long gone by the time the bodies were discovered. 

()()()

Artur was on the night shift again. He had about an hour left. 

This would be one of his last times having to take this shift. His superiors had been very pleased with him. Starting next week, he’d be a supervisor on the day shift. It was quite the promotion. 

His potential was finally being recognized. 

Artur had plans for his future. He was going to climb the ladder, gain power, and this was just the first step. 

Staying up all night staring at a computer screen couldn’t ruin his mood tonight. Nothing could. 

The office door crashed open, startling Artur. General Ivanov strutted confidently inside, his guards lining in behind him. 

Artur jumped to his feet so fast his chair knocked over in a loud bang. He saluted his superior neatly, his heart racing. 

Was he going to be rewarded? He knew which asset he’d found. 

Artur could barely believe his good fortune. 

“Comrade Artur,” General Ivanov hissed, “You found the asset’s location the other night, yes?”

Swallowing his sudden uneasiness, Artur nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He admitted. “I-I heard a team was sent to attain the asset?”

Artur hadn’t heard any news since that first report. It was above his clearance level. Had the asset escaped? Did they need him to find the tracking signal again? Artur felt sweat form on his forehead. 

“That is true, Comrade.” General Ivanov, eyeing Artur’s office with obvious disdain. “The asset was right where you said. You did very well.”

Artur relaxed a bit. He did well? “T-thank you, S-sir.” He spoke as humbly as possible, “Do you need something else from me Sir?” 

General Ivanov pinned him down with sharp eyes. Artur felt his insides sink. No. 

“You did everything correct, Artur. You served your country and your superiors very well.” General Ivanov continued, “The asset escaped though. Killed all of the agents sent to contain him.”

No. 

“You understand that someone has to take the fall for that Comrade. There must be consequences for these types of things, yes? After all, we all have our superiors we must report too.”

No. No. “No.” Artur whispered. “Sir -” 

General Ivanov raised his hand, cutting Artur off. 

“This brings me no joy Artur, you must understand. Still, I’m going to need you to serve your country well just one more time.” General Ivanov saluted him goodbye, the man’s eyes were dark, distant. “Thank you for your service, Comrade Artur.”

No. Artur watched as the General turned to leave the room. His men stayed, all smirking at him. 

“Please.” He begged, uselessly, “No.”

He continued to beg until the very last second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is Chapter Eight. I have to say I'm getting excited for the next few chapters. 
> 
> Thank you all who took the time read, leave kudos, and comment on the last chapter. I appreciate you all!
> 
> Have a great day/evening!


	9. Chapter Nine

Nine 

Steve couldn’t believe that Natasha had agreed to this. He couldn’t fight Peter!

In theory it was no different than a training exercise, but it felt heavier than that. Steve could see how the teen watched him. Peter really needed to win this challenge. He was going to enjoy trying to take Steve down. That was a dangerous mindest to start off with. Steve wanted to instruct him to never let his emotions lead him. Anger and panic were two emotions that would kill an operative faster than anything else in the field. Steve blinked. Peter was a teen _not_ an operative. 

Watching Peter glare at him from across the mat in the Avenger’s private gym, Steve almost called this whole thing off. He had nothing to prove here, and neither did the teen.

“The match will last five minutes, or as long as it takes for one of you to step off the mat.” Natasha instructed from off to the side with Teresa. Steve thought she looked too excited for this. “Questions?”

“Why aren’t I fighting you first?” Peter asked sullenly. Steve saw how easily the boy thought this was going to go. Steve’s felt warmth fill his chest. Peter reminded him of his younger self. 

‘I could do this all day’. Always needing to prove himself. 

Natasha chuckled, wrapping an arm around Teresa’s shoulders. Steve couldn’t help but notice how widely the girl smiled at the action. He didn’t think his friend realized how gone these kids were for her yet. Expect, this was Natasha, so she probably did. 

“If you can’t last five minutes against Steve, then you won’t last five seconds against me, kid.” She teased the teen. Yeah, she was enjoying this too much. 

Steve straightened up at that. He shot Natasha a quick glance. 

“Really?” He asked, only half kidding at this point. Is that what Natasha really thought? She did realize who he was right? 

“What, did I hurt your feelings Rogers?” 

Steve raised his eyebrows. He hasn’t seen Nat this relaxed in a while. 

“I need this bracelet off.” Peter demanded holding up his wrist. “If he can use his full power then so can I.”

Steve wanted to inform Peter that he wouldn’t need an ounce of his extra strength to win this, but thought that sounded a bit childish. 

“Steve?” Natasha questioned, holding up the remote that would unlock Peter’s bracelet. 

He had a feeling this was going to end poorly. 

“Go ahead.” Steve agreed. Peter and Teresa weren’t prisoners here, and he didn’t want them to begin to think that they were. 

Steve noted how Peter’s entire posture relaxed as the bracelet fell to the ground. He felt a moment of guilt over keeping it on the boy for so long. What seemed to help Teresa feel secure obviously only served to make Peter feel vulnerable. 

The boy lifted his eyes to meet Steve’s. They were determined, angry. Letting out a loud yell, Peter charged towards him. Steve sidestepped him easily, turning in a circle to keep the boy in sight. The teen swiveled and glared at him, annoyed. 

“Don’t let emotions rule you.” Steve advised, regretting it instantly. He was not someone Peter would accept instruction from at the moment. 

“Shut up!” Peter screamed, charging towards Steve again. Steve started to sidestep again, but Peter readjusted his body quickly, managing to catch Steve in the stomach with his shoulder. 

Steve flew backwards. Right off the mat. 

Once Steve managed to skid to a halt, he looked up at a smug faced Peter. Ok.

“Are you done playing around now, Steve?” Natasha asked from the sidelines. He glanced at her. Steve couldn’t help but think that she looked proud at how easily Peter shoved him off back.

“Yeah.” He grumbled stepping back onto the mat. Despite everything, he felt embarrassment spring up inside him. Not to sound too full of himself, but there weren’t many people alive today who could match Steve’s strength. Counting the fact that Thor was off planet, the Hulk might be the only one around who could push Steve around. 

Well, the Hulk and a _teen_ now apparently. 

“That won’t be happening again.” Steve warned the boy, and oh no, there goes his pride. 

He heard Natasha chuckle. Steve took a deep breath. 

“Sure.” Peter taunted, overly confident now. 

Ok. 

Peter charged one more time, apparently deciding that one trick would be enough now. In a split second Steve made his choice, and gripped Peter by the shoulder as soon as he got close enough, and with one hard push slammed the teen onto his back. He waited just long enough to catch the teen’s eyes, confirm his win, before he backed off. 

He saw in Peter’s eyes the moment he had the same realization Steve had just moments before. They were almost matched in strength. Steve would never admit it, but he figured Peter might actually be stronger when all things were said and done.

“Never let your emotions rule you.” Steve advised the boy again, a tad hypocritically.

“True,” Natasha added on suddenly beside Steve, “Also, next time he tries that move on you, counter it with this -” 

Steve let out a surprised huff when she grabbed him by the shoulders, placing one foot in between his legs, and all of sudden he was on his back with his friend hovering over him. He stared up at her in shock. She shot him a smile, and turned to Peter who looked just as surprised as Steve. 

“Did you see that?” She asked Peter, “Next time someone tries to push you down, you counter their weight against them, understand? Go for their legs so they lose their balance. Don’t try to overpower them. Out maneuver them.” She gracefully rose to her feet, held her out to Peter. “You won the first round fair and square. After a few training sessions with me you’ll be ready to join us.” 

The teen practically preened. 

Natasha turned to Steve then, held out her hand. 

“You okay down there Rogers?” She teased.

Steve blinked. The last woman who managed to surprise him like that was Peggy. Honestly, Steve saw so many similarities between the women. They were both incredibly brave, skilled, intelligent, gorgeous -

Oh. Steve looked up into Natasha’s laughing eyes. _Oh_. 

()()()

The Soldier’s new safe-house was close to where he knew Steve Roger’s was staying. Before, he kept his distance, only coming this close every few days for surveillance. He knew Steve was still looking for him. 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to be found yet. 

He was getting tired of staying away though. He remembered Steve. At least, some version of the man. They were friends in those memories. The Soldier remembered caring for the other man. Worrying about him. 

Besides, the Soldier was curious. He watched as two children had been brought in a few days ago. He felt like he’d seen the two before. He couldn’t remember where. They hadn’t left the building since going inside SHIELD’s headquarters. The Soldier found himself curious about that too. 

What was Steve doing with the children? It felt very important to the Soldier. 

So, he moved his safe-house closer. It was a risky move but he believed he would still be able to stay out of range. He knew Steve had his team keeping on eye all the cameras on the street-level. He wasn’t so amateur as to let himself be caught by those.

Maybe in a few days he’d allow it. If only so he could go inside the building. The Soldier was just too curious. 

()()()

Peter looked happy.

Even after the fight with Steve was over he got to leave his bracelet off. Teresa couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous over it. The whole training thing had been her idea after all.

Teresa couldn’t help but stare at her brother’s bracelet-free wrist as they sat together in the kitchen, waiting for the sandwiches Natasha and Steve were making for them. She wanted to be trusted too. 

She forced herself to turn and watch the adults instead. She knew better than to believe that would happen. Peter’s power was helpful. Teresa just hurt everyone around her. 

She furrowed her brows when she caught Steve staring at Natasha, _again_. He had been doing it since the walk from the gym to the cafeteria. Teresa thought it was weird. He kept looking at Natasha like he’d never seen her before. Maybe he was shocked that Natasha had beat him so easily. 

Teresa thought that was stupid. It was obvious that Natasha was the best. The eight-year-old couldn’t help but watch the woman as she spread mayo onto a slice of bread. She wanted to be just like Natasha. Strong. Brave. Cool. 

Peter had told her that Natasha had grown up like them. Teresa couldn’t believe it. It seemed to her like Natasha wasn’t afraid of anything. Teresa was scared of everything, but mostly just herself. She was the scariest thing she knew of afterall. 

Natasha smiled at Teresa as she placed a plate full of food in front of her. 

Would Natasha still smile even when her bracelet came off? Teresa just had to know. If she wanted to be like Natasha then she would need to learn to be fearless too.

“When will I get to train?” She asked, eyeing her food in front of her shyly. “I can do it.”

“Of course you can.” Steve answered, surprising Teresa. The girl looked up to find both adults smiling at her. She glanced at Natasha for confirmation. 

“You can.” Natasha told her firmly, “We’ll get our teammates Bruce and Tony to fix something for us real fast. That way you won’t have to worry about hurting anybody.”

Teresa tensed. Natasha was worried then. 

“Hey,” Steve grabbed her attention again, “We don’t have to do this only for you. Lots of people on our team get specially made rooms or equipment because they are just too powerful for regularly made stuff. You, Teresa, are one of those really powerful people.”

Teresa studied Steve to see if he was joking. Sometimes Peter called her powerful but he didn’t mean it in a good way. It seemed like Steve did. Like she was special. 

“You are very powerful.” Natasha repeated, leaning forward to meet Teresa’s eyes. “Don’t worry, with all our help you’re going to learn to control yourself in no time. You won’t have to be afraid of yourself ever again.”

Teresa felt tears fill her eyes. Could that be true?

()()()

General Ivanov was close to ordering the execution of everyone in the room. Were his men truly so incompetent as to not be able to find one brainwashed assassian? 

“Sir -” One nervous man started to speak, but stopped when he met Ivanov's gaze. He turned back to his computer. Good. At least they didn’t completely lack common sense. 

This was getting dangerous. The fact that the asset had escaped during a field mission, his men apparently lacked the ability to retrieve him, and their best leverage was now living with the Avenger’s was not making Ivanov look good. 

He’d managed to make Artur, that idiot, take the fall for their recent blunder. It hadn’t been too hard to make his superiors believe that fool was a traitor. It had only bought him a small amount of time though. His superiors were getting tired of waiting. 

General Ivanov eyed the two blinking dots on the screen. His failsafe. Putting tracking locators in the children was probably the wisest idea he ever had. Retrieving them wouldn’t completely appease his superiors, but it would at least buy him some more time. 

Killing an Avenger or two would help his case even more. Ivanov smiled darkly. The men around him all moved away just a bit more. 

“You,” Ivanov spat at a random armed man, “Gather up a team of your best agents. I have a new mission for you.”

Yes. Ivanov was truly a genius. He chuckled darkly to himself. He knew just which child he was going to go after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hadn't planned on posting two chapters today, but I'm just avoiding my classwork now. This will probably be the last one until the weekend though cause my time for procrastinating as run out. 
> 
> So, here is chapter nine! :)
> 
> It's slightly edited so sorry if its riddled with missing words. I believe I caught most of it though.


	10. Chapter Ten

Ten

Steve felt like a 5’4 feet, 95 pound fool again. 

If Bucky could see him right now, well Steve knew exactly what his friend would say to him. 

_“She’s way outta your league punk.”_

Steve knew it was true. It was true with Peggy. She’d been so bold and confident. She commanded the room as soon as she walked into it. That fierceness was one trait Steve had really admired about her. When he became the leader of the Howling Commandos he found himself trying to model that leadership quality a number of times. It had been a learning curve to say the least. 

Watching Natasha now as she fielded questions from Director Fury, Maria Hill, and other officials while looking almost bored, Steve would admit he had a type. He couldn’t help but stare at her, oblivious to the update being given around him. When had this happened? Natasha was his friend—a really good friend, but—

“Are you with us Captain?” Fury’s taunt had Steve snapping his eyes up to the man. He found everyone in their little huddle staring at him. Steve willed himself not to look flustered. He stood straighter. He would not be intimidated by anything. Never again. 

“Could you repeat that, Sir? ” Steve asked Fury, trying to sound like he’d been mulling over world-saving plans instead of having a personal crisis. 

“I asked how your search was going. Agent Romanov was telling us about your little surprise earlier. It surprised me because I hadn’t realized you or Wilson were cleared for a mission.”

Steve met Fury’s one-eyed glare. He felt the figurative tug on his leash. Steve could have snarled like the attack dog Fury seemed to think he was. Steve was not as well trained or obedient as he appeared.

“It was a time sensitive mission, Sir.” Steve informed the man, tried to keep his tone level. “We followed the proper protocols.” 

“Hmm.” Fury allowed, still eyeing Steve down. The collar Fury tried to keep around his neck got just a tad tighter in that moment. How much longer was he willing to stay docile here?

“I have the report for you Sir. We can continue this debrief in your office.” Natasha’s voice soothed over the obvious tension in the air. She turned to Steve. “Can you bring Teresa to the gym? Stark thinks he has a way for her to train. I’ll be there soon.”

Steve nodded but she was already walking away, herding their pompous superiors with her. She looked as unaffected as always. Steve sighed. What was he supposed to do now? Should he tell her?

_“She can’t read your mind you idiot.”_

Steve frowned. This time he thought Bucky might be wrong. As terrifying as it sounded, he was pretty sure Natasha Romanov could easily read his mind if she wanted to. 

()()()

“I’m expecting an attack.” Fury admitted to Natasha when they were alone in his office. The debrief had taken longer than she’d originally thought it would. Many higher-ups were taking very close interests into Teresa and Peter. The excited gleam in some of their eyes as they discussed the children’s future raised a few hairs on Natasha’s neck. 

She’d been able to hold off any forward movement on those plans, but she was going to need a better plan soon. Teresa and Peter were safe for as long as they stayed under the Avenger’s watchful eye, but Natasha knew all bets were off once they entered another’s custody. 

They’d end up back with Hydra or some place even worse within twenty-four hours. 

“Any particular reason?” Natasha inquired. 

A good operative always expected an attack. Natasha couldn’t remember a single day in her life she didn’t expect someone to stab her in the back. Fury wasn’t one to express paranoia without cause though. 

“Logic, Romanov.” He teased, leaning back into his huge desk chair. “Teresa and Peter are found in an abandoned Hydra base. Those children turn out to be James Buchanan Barnes biological children. The exact man that our Captain is tearing up the world looking for. On one said search, a bomb was set for him.” Fury raised a brow at her. “Do you really need me to continue?”

Natasha raised her own brow. 

“What’s the real reason.” She demanded to know. “Otherwise you're just listing off facts that we’ve known for days now.”

Fury huffed and smacked a photo down in front of her. 

It was a grainy image shot from a distance, but she recognized the blurry figure immediately. 

“Where was this shot?” She asked squinting her eyes to pick out any identifying landmarks. “It’s definitely New York.”

“Across the street.” Fury toned dryly. “Barnes has been watching us.”

Natasha smirked. She really shouldn’t have expected anything else from the Winter Soldier. 

“Steve?” She asked Fury next. 

“He doesn’t know yet. One of our agents just found this early this morning. They caught more than Barnes too. A Hydra team is hiding out in the shadows as well. I’m expecting an attack very soon.”

Natasha raised her eyes to Fury’s. She saw there everything he wasn’t able to actually say out loud. She sighed. 

“I understand.” She assured her boss, “I’m telling Steve though. We aren’t keeping this from him.”

She was surprised by how upset she felt. Steve was always the last to be told about a development that so greatly affected him. 

“Just as long as you understand, Romanov.” Fury met her eyes again. “Yes?”

“Yes.” She promised. 

()()()

Natasha swiped the photo of Bucky from Fury’s office. Later, Fury will claim he allowed it to happen but Natasha knows it will be a lie. He doesn’t catch a lot of the things she does. 

Natasha kept it hidden on her person as she hurried through SHIELD's hallways towards the gym. She felt uncomfortable. It was an odd feeling for her, and she couldn’t quite pinpoint why. She wished there was time to phone Clint. Her friend’s one superpower seemed to be the ability to cut through the tension that always seemed to be rising in Natasha. There was no time though, and no promises the man would answer. 

So the uneasiness stayed. By the time she made it to the gym, she still hadn’t figured out just what was bothering her. The sight she found there was enough of a distraction though. 

Captain Steve Rogers was on his knees in the middle of the gym, hovering over Teresa’s slim form whispering something to her. Peter was off to the right of the duo, an interested expression pasted on his face. Natasha didn’t miss the open body language between the three of them. It was worlds away from the hostility apparent in their first meeting. 

Steve Rogers was good with children. 

The thought sparked a bit of warmth in Natasha. It was nice to see Teresa and Peter with their guard down, if only for a few minutes. As Natasha walked closer to the trio, she noticed that Steve was working to get Teresa’s bracelet off, and the girl was actually crying.

Natasha went to her knees right beside Steve. 

“What’s wrong?” She demanded to know, softly so she wouldn’t upset Teresa further. This kind of show emotion most likely never ended well with Hydra. Peter’s hovering form only emphasized that reminder. The teen looked calm now, but Natasha was able to spot the underlying tension in his stance. 

“I-I-I’m-” Teresa tried to speak, but her erratic breathing was getting in her own way. Instinctively Natasha reached out towards the young girl. Teresa went easily as Natasha pulled the girl to stand more in front of her. Her stance was relaxed, but silent tears kept dribbling down her cheeks. 

“I-I-I’m-” Teresa tried again. 

Steve moved a big hand to rest comfortingly on her shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” He cooed, his voice deep and smooth, his face anguished. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Natasha eyed her teammate. Part of her, the part that was employed under Nick Fury wanted to disagree. Teresa was a liability as long as she remained untrained. The bracelet was never meant to be a long term solution. The other part, the more dominant one, wanted to promise the girl this topic would never be brought up again if she wanted. Stark could make a permanent bracelet, right? 

Natasha met Peter’s eyes. His usual tough act had crumbled a bit at his sister’s meltdown. It was actually comforting to see. Up till now, Natasha had a tough time determining the exact relationship between the two siblings. If they were friends or just lifelong roommates. The fact that he was allowing Steve and she took the lead was encouraging also. 

“I know you want to do this.” Natasha addressed Teresa. “It’s scary right? It always hurt with the others, right?”

The girl’s brown eyes lifted slowly to Natasha’s. The woman saw the truth there in her eyes. She placed her hand on Teresa’s shoulder opposite Steve’s. 

“This isn’t going to be like that. We aren’t going to hurt you.” Natasha vowed. She wouldn’t promise the girl it wouldn’t hurt, because Natasha couldn’t imagine a scenario where exploding yourself didn’t feel a tad bit uncomfortable. “You wanted to do this.” She reminded the girl.

She didn’t miss Steve’s side-eye. Natasha knew she was being unusual again. Perhaps too pushy? Too callous? 

“She doesn’t have to do it today.” Steve added in, a small bit of his Captain persona was slipping into his tone. Natasha could have smiled. She wondered if Teresa realized that she now had Captain America wrapped around her finger. 

“She doesn’t.” Natasha agreed, it wasn't like she was trying to disagree, “We are here now though.”

“Nat-” Whatever rebuttal Steve had caught off by Teresa herself. 

“I-I--” She sucked in a shuddery breath, “I want the bracelet to come off. I want to do this now. I can do it.”

Natasha squeezed the girl’s shoulder encouragingly. There was the brave girl Natasha saw in the kitchen earlier. The spunk Natasha saw in Teresa earlier had surprised and impressed her. It was the first time she thought that perhaps both Peter and Teresa would be able to move forward from Hydra’s trauma.

“About time.” Peter grumbled, but the teen only looked relieved that his sister seemed to be calming down. Natasha smirked at him. The teen blushed. 

“If you are sure.” Steve hedged. “Don’t let us rush you into it.”

Natasha couldn’t help chuckle under her breath. It never failed to amuse her to see how much of a big softie Steve Roger actually was. 

Steve shot her good natured glare, easily reading her amusement. It hit her then how easily Steve read her lately. If she were being honest with herself, she’d say she felt as comfortable around Steve as she did with Barton these days. Natasha blinked, honestly shocked. _When had that happened?_

When she came back from that sudden, big revelation Steve’s blue eyes were still watching her. A soft, mysterious smile was gracing his lips. 

“It’s ok.” He whispers to her, low enough for only her ears. 

Natasha just stares at the man. _Is it?_ Natasha felt that earlier nagging unidentifiable feeling flutter in her stomach again, and felt that everything was one hundred percent not okay. 

()()()

It was happening tonight. That was one fact the Soldier was positive of. He easily picked out the Hydra teams attempting to hide in plain sight near SHIELD’s HQ as evening fell.

If someone else was keeping watch, they’d probably have been able to go unnoticed. It wasn’t someone else though, and the Soldier spotted them from at least five blocks away. 

In the beginning, he debated just taking care of them before anything else happened. He was curious about their purpose for being here, and knew instinctively even if he were to take care of everyone here tonight, replacements would be back in the morning.

The Soldier felt on edge all over. He thought of Steve and the two children. He felt in his bones how important it was for Hydra to never touch the three of them. So, he hunkered down on his designated rooftop to watch and plan. 

He would make his move as soon the sun set. It was earlier than he originally planned, but figured someone in SHIELD already knew of his presence. He couldn’t hide forever, and surprisingly, the Soldier found that he really didn’t want to. 

“Tonight.” He decided, “I’ll end this tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> It's been a while! Sorry about that. Graduation and job hunting has taken quite a bit of time out of my days! Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me. I vow to finish this story haha. 
> 
> Anyways, here is Chapter 10. We're almost to the big reveal, people! I appreciate you all, and hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Have a great day/evening/morning!


End file.
